


Tumber oneshots

by Archer_Roux



Category: Constantine (TV), Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Law & Order: SVU, Lucifer (TV), Suicide Squad (2016), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkward Romance, Barisi moments, Bisexual Tris Prior, Blade Ambrose, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Childbirth, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Immortal Reader, Immortality, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poly traid, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Souls, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Walking In On Someone, Werewolf Mates, Wolf AU, Wolf!Jon Moxley, Wolf!Reader, poly!pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Roux/pseuds/Archer_Roux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My tumblr oneshots, requests and my own oneshots</p><p>my tumblr: wwe78geek.tumblr.com/ and ilariyalavoro.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Lita joins the Hardy boys group and she steals the attention that Jeff gave to reader and in the end when she badly ditches him, Jeff comes back to the reader as fluff follows and a some making out

Y/N couldn’t believe what she was seeing, her eyes were glued on the tiny monitor on the wall. Lita was back! The veteran Diva had handed in the towel years before, retired.

Y/N’s world was spinning on it’s axis. She had never seen this coming but there had been whispers of a superstar’s return in the locker room over the past few months, the name kept changing every week with each taping.

In the end, Y/N had pushed aside the rumors, considering them nothing but snippets of gossip from superstars with nothing better to do between shows. Romance had slipped her mind, well until she had met Jeff Hardy. He had taken her under his wing when she had shown promise as a high flyer in the ring.

He had been a gentleman outside the ring but inside he was a strict taskmaster wanting nothing more than to see his student to succeed. Well it seemed that way to her at least.

One, two, three

One punch after another flew into the punching bag, as it took the full force of her frustration. How could creative just change something that they had been planning for months now. All that work was down the toilet, all those unaired promos with the Hardy boys left on the cutting room floor.

Creative had decided to reunite Team Extreme instead of using her story-line with Jeff and Matt. Telling her that it would go down with the fan much better and that they would find and write her another story-line somewhere down the line. Y/N could help but feel disappointed, it had been her chance to work closer with Jeff and finally tell him how he made her feel, how special he was to her.

Her chance had slipped together her fingers but she couldn’t let it affect her, focus on her training to forget about Jeff and Lita. Forget about them getting cozy in corridors with her whispering seductively in his ear when no-one was around but Y/N had been. She had been heading back to the Diva’s locker room after her match. She had been scheduled to lose and the Bella Twins had done a number on her, once she had changed then she would visit the trainer to get her ribs checked out.

They had been aching terribly but the sight of Lita and Jeff tore her apart. How close they were to one another, the way he was leaning into her with that killer smile of his spread across his lips. Lita’s hands on his hips, pulling him into her, into a lovers embrace. She couldn’t move, frozen to her stop in the hallway hoping that they wouldn’t see her.

Thankfully they hadn’t, that had been weeks ago. Y/N had actively avoided the pair but it wasn’t always possible. Sometimes they just happened to be in the same place at the same time.

Y/N sat alone at the hotel bar, nursing a glass of wine. The company she had was the bartender was he was floating down at the other end of the bar, looking bored. It looked like another time, spent alone watching Netflix in her room was on the cards.

“Hey Y/N”

A voice greeted from behind her, the voice solemn and full of sorrow. She turned her head to find herself face to face with Jeff. She wasn’t expecting this.

“Jeff, Hi”

Her voice gave away her surprise, her eyes lit up at the sight of him alone. She had turn away, she couldn’t face him right now, especially if the other two were lurking in shadows.

“Where’s Lita and Matt? Cause you three are pretty much glued to the hip”

She was trying to lighten the mood, trying to get him talking and reconnect. They used to hang out after shows but that had stopped when Lita returned the ring. They had been good friends but they had drifted apart.

“Probably screwing but I don’t want to talk about them”  
This had caught her off guard, yes it had been well known that Matt and Lita once had been together but that had ended on a bad note.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you”

“You didn’t, I know I have been a bad friend…”

Y/N turned to face him once again, placing a finger upon his lips, stopping him in his tracks. She smiles up at him, as this was her moment. If she didn’t say or do something then she would eternally regret it. Her eyes flickered between his eyes, eyes that she could drown in and his lips that looked just too good that they were screaming to be tasted.

Y/N leaned forward, her lips lingering over his. Her eyes locked with his eyes, tempting and teasing Jeff subtly. All whilst she was biting her lip, waiting hoping.

“Maybe but you’re here now”

Her words were dripping with lust but would he see it? hear it? Y/N dared to dream that he would. He wasn’t giving anything away, his face was blank and that wasn’t a good sign. Maybe she had crossed a line, maybe she should pull back? As the gears in her mind turned, Y/N didn’t notice Jeff move closer.

It wasn’t until she felt that his lips connect with hers, that Y/N did realize that she had been overthinking everything, that her maybes were actually a reality. She returned the gentle kiss, her arms moved and draped around his neck. This felt right, this felt perfect. Everything had been building up to this moment.

Maybe Lita’s return was a blessing in disguise.

Jeff was the one to pull away. “I might have been a bad friend but it took Lita to make me realize I had all I wanted stand in front of me all this time. I had you, I was blind to my own feelings, to the fact I cared for you” He confessed in one breath, only taking another breath once he had gotten his words, his feelings out.

“Let’s start over but this time but this time it will different, just me and you” He continued, leaning back down. His lips brushing against hers, she responded kissing back not caring that they were in the bar.

Maybe making out like horny teenagers was on the cards, to kick off this new beginning to forge a stronger bond then before as they headed into the future together.


	2. Daddy, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can I have a one shot with reader x Roman x dean have a threesome with a daddy kink?

**Buzz Buzz**

1 **NEW** Message – Daddy

_Baby girl, on my way back, I have a surprise for you ;)_

You read over the message several times, as a shy smile spreads across your lips. What could this surprise be? There was no hint but he never gave anything especially since you started travelling with him. Seeing him work, seeing him entertain his fans on a nightly basis with the knowledge that he would always return to you with open arms.

He was your Daddy and you, his baby girl. It was strange, thinking back on how this relationship had started, evolved and had lit the flame of your combined passion and love for one another. One day you’d had bumped into this wonderful man who had opened doors, allowed you to explore and find your feet.

You’d had previous relationships, they would be considered positively vanilla if ever compared to this one. You were loved, cherished and could finally be yourself. He encouraged you, wanted you to be truly happy as if you were then so was he. This was man was your friend, your lover and your world.

You were buzzing with excitement, the surprise could be anything. You didn’t expect gifts; you preferred just spending time with one another. Still he loved to spoil you, the occasional gifts and presents here and there were welcomed.

Usually he would take you out on a shopping trip, this way he could see his baby girl trying on lingerie. For his own private little pre-show, watching you, imagining what he was going to do when you as soon as you stepped into your shared hotel room. His own main event.

This time was different; he was on his way back from the arena. Normally this was when he was winding down for the night after shows with the lads, occasionally you would go out with him and his friends.

This relationship was still relatively new, you didn’t want to rock the boat. The lads were Daddy’s friends. Some were more accepting than others. His former shield stable mates were one of the first to welcome and befriend you unlike a few divas that you dared not to name.

The sound of the door opening then closing brought you out of your thoughts, Daddy was back!

You turned around, expecting on to only see Roman but he’s not alone. He brought company with him. You hadn’t seen this coming; you hadn’t thought he would have meant that he was bringing Dean Ambrose back with him.

“Baby girl, you’re not normally this silent when I return” You blinked, locking eyes with Roman who had crossed the room, closing the distance between the two of you leaving Dean by the door. A lustful smile played upon his lips as he looped his arms around your waist, pulling you into his chest. You melted into his embrace, losing yourself in this simple moment.

Almost forgetting about the elephant in the room.

Almost

You turn your curious gaze upwards as your hands idle danced across Roman’s clothed toned chest. The question of why reflected in your eyes, trying to drag the answer out of him without saying a single word.

His chest rumbled beneath your fingers as the loud laugh escaped his lips. Your Daddy knew you too well, knew what you were trying to do.

“Use your words baby girl, it’s the only way Daddy will tell you what you want to know”

A blush flushed across your cheeks, a light dusting of red darkening your face, he was teasing you. You knew that he was enjoying this. Usually you would dive head first in the roleplay but knowing that there was someone else in the room changed the dynamics.

Dean was unknown factor but if Daddy trusted him in this intimate scenario then you would too.

“What’s my surprise Daddy?” You turned on your charm, slipping into your familiar role. Biting down on your lower lip, dragging into your mouth, acting coy as you pushed your chest further into his. You wanted to know what this surprise was.

“Baby girl” His tone commanding, reminding her that you was starting to act bratty, getting close to his line and if you crossed it, punishments would be coming your way.

“But you promised” You pushed a finger into his chest; he loved it when you rebelled like this. It urged him on, as you both enjoyed the consequences, the punishments that followed. His hand colliding with your bare flesh, again and again. You had to press your thighs together as you thought about previous sessions with Roman. Excitement was rising within you.

“I know I did but brats get nothing” His arms dropped, resting at his side. Oh, you were in trouble now. Dean had remained silent, observing the scene as it played out before him. Your hands moved downwards, you knew where this was going and if you wanted that surprise to be revealed you’ve had to prove that you deserved it. As only good girls got the reward that was being dangled like a carrot before them.

“Yes, daddy” His eyes followed the descending hand. However his larger hand stopped it in its tracks. He never had stopped you before, when made the move towards his belt like this. You knew this was what he had wanted; for you to drop to your knees and take him into your mouth, lavish him with attention to show that you were truly sorry for your brattish behaviour. “Daddy, can I suck your lollipop?”

“Not this time baby girl” Now you were confused but he continued to speak as he moved away from you. Your eyes flickered between Roman and Dean, trying to gauge what possibly could happen next.

“Undress” He firmly spoke; there was a finality that was tightly wrapped around his words. There was no going back from here; you were through the looking glass now.

A subtle smile moved to your lips, your heart started to quicken. It was hard not to feel the rush pass through your veins moving from head to toe then back down again. You nodded your head before getting to work, undressing. Slowly removing each article of clothing starting from the top and working downwards.

Your top hit the floor

Your bra followed

You pushed your skirt down until it was pooled at your feet. A wicked smile spread across Roman’s lips. You had remembered what he had told you when he left this morning; daddy likes his baby girl to wear nothing under her cute little skirts which barely covered anything. You were naked, standing the middle of the room. Roman’s eyes flickered, drinking in the very sight of you. “Brother, you are a lucky man”

Dean had finally spoken; his eyes had fallen upon on you, swiftly moving up and down. A lustful smirk played upon his lips. His eyes darkened as he moved away from the doorway. It felt as if you were his prey as he took several slow and methodical steps towards you.

“I know brother” Roman replied, his eyes had never left you. He had noticed your reaction to Dean’s sudden movement, to his words. He had to calm your nerves, he didn’t want to push you too far, didn’t want to have you pull away from him.

“Baby girl Y/N look at me” You raised your eyes, locking with Roman’s. In this moment it was just you and Roman, there was no-one else.

“Y/N, use your safe word if you don’t want to continue, I’m not going to force you into something you are not comfortable with, regardless of what I want” You and Roman had previously discussed the idea of a threesome, another person joining one of your roleplay sessions. Roman had expressed his fantasy of watching another man fuck you, watch your toes curl as another made you see stars.

Only once you both had come then Roman would join in. You just hadn’t thought he would have chosen Dean or that the man in question would have agreed to jump into bed with his friend’s girlfriend.

You had imagined what it could be like to have another man ravish you, a nameless faceless man push you down into the mattress as his cock thrust hard into you, pounding into you from behind all whilst Roman watched on. It was hard to deny that the idea didn’t excite you at all.

You’d agreed to be being surprised; Roman would choose the person and time of the encounter. “I know Roman, I want to continue. You just surprise me, that’s all” You said, smiling reassuring him. With a soft nod of his head, Daddy was back. “Dean’s our guest baby girl” Roman sat on the edge of the bed, his heated gaze fixed upon you.

With a crooked finger, he signalled you over. If you hesitated then you would be punished. You made your way over, until you were standing in front of him. Without warning his strong arms wrapped around your waist, lifting you up before bending you over his knees. You knew what was coming, you would be spanked ten times, you would count each one then thank daddy.

You waited for the first sweet hit of Daddy’s hand, waiting for it to come into contact with the bare flesh of your backside. Each hit, each spank was a thrill. It sent sparks rushing through you, exciting you further.

_One, Thank you_

_Two, Thank you_

_Three, Thank you_

_Four, Thank you_

_Five, Thank you_

Each time his hand came into contact with your bare flesh, you counted and thanked him for this punishment. Naughty girls needed to be punished, this was turning you on.

_Six, Thank you_

_Seven, Thank you_

_Eight, Thank you_

_Nine, Thank you_

_Ten, Thank you_

You were too focused on your aching backside to notice that Dean had moved again. Roman’s hand was not gentle but not overall brutal. He had a strong strike, the feeling of his hand swatting you was enjoyable, it was something you had discovered together the first time you had rebelled and been Daddy’s little brat. It was a common punishment but at the same time when you were on top, riding his cock then he'd spank you, driving you closer to the edge, closer to cumming.

The feeling of another set of hands upon your now red cheeks, his fingers exploring the tender flesh, drawing circles as he moved downwards. A soft groan escaped your lips, as Dean skimmed over the abused flesh. You loved being touch but this was different, welcomed but still it was strange having someone than your lover, your daddy touching you like this.

You felt a single finger slide down, barely making contact with your silken valley. The feather like touch was toying with you, a faint moan escaped you. “Use your words baby girl” Roman reminded you, if you want something you had vocalize it.

“Daddy please” You begged, you wanted to be touched, to be fucked. Dean’s finger was like a ghost, it was there but at the time it wasn’t. You wanted more.

“I…I want” You started, trying to get the words out as his finger briefly dipped inside your folds. Your head dropped, this was not fair, he was teasing you with actions only to stop as quickly as he had started. This had only just started and it already felt as if you were being tortured. A warm sensation was ebbing, starting to build between your thighs.

“You want what?” Roman wasn’t going to let you go silent. You were going to have to answer him one way or another. You knew what you wanted.

“You want me to fuck you with my fingers, don’t you?” Dean said, slightly pushing two finger tips inside, further than before. You couldn’t stop the moan escape this time. His fingers were different than Roman’s, they were thinner but still you feel it lightly brush against you before pulling back. “Yeeees” You stretched the word out, hoping that this admission would result in more pleasure. It was if a switch had gone off inside you, you pushed your hips back, trying to get him to sink in deep and give you the pleasure you were after.

“Such a Greedy little slut” Dean commented, your action was wanting that was terribly obvious but would he give you what you so desperately wanted. “You’re almost dripping and I’ve barely begun” He added as he continued his ministrations.

“I’m Daddy’s greedy little slut” You spluttered out proudly, which was rewarded. Dean’s fingers pushed all the way inside of you before pulling back out again. He repeated it again and again, his pace quicken as your pleasure started to build.

It felt so good, submitting to the power of his hands. You were growing warm, wet from the touch of a man who wasn’t your Daddy. It was erotic, it was exciting. Your moans grew in volume, you couldn’t stop them if you wanted to.

“Can I…” You started, wanting to fall over the edge, to fall into ecstasy. You arched your back, as another roll of pleasure washed over you, it was stronger than before. You were getting close with every thrust of Dean’s fingers as he buried them within you.

“No baby girl” Roman answered, you gripped at his thigh, trying to hold back the inevitable.

“P..Please d..daddy I’m c..close” You begged, desperation clear as you stuttered over each word as Dean continued to bring you closer and closer.

Roman used two fingers tilting your face upwards, as he leaned down meeting you halfway, capturing your lips in a deep kiss. Briefly distracting you as Dean pushed his face between your thighs, his mouth and tongue joining his fingers. It was pure heaven but at the same time pure torture. Daddy only did this when you had been such a good girl, it was reward you loved.

The feeling of his tongue swirling, drawing patterns up and down your folds before diving in between, drinking and sucking like a starved man and you were the meal that saved his life. You couldn’t hold back your moans anymore, they rolled off your tongue and into Roman’s mouth, he swallowed each delicious sound you made.

Your hands blindly reached for Roman’s belt. You wanted to please him, you wanted to take him into your mouth. Once you found what you were looking for, you made quick work of it, one step closer to your goal. You pulled down the zipper, your hands shaking as was your entire body, you didn’t know how much longer you could hold out.

Your hand dove within his trousers, into his underwear. A groan escaped his lips, the kiss briefly breaking as you wrapped your hand around him. He was hard, as you ran your thumb up his shaft before tugging him out of his trousers.

“D..Daddy?” You started, finding it hard to get the words out of your mouth, they were struck on your tongue as Dean lavished your hidden pearl. You were hanging over the edge, wanting to fall.

Roman did not speak this time, your pleading eyes meet with his. A smile played upon his lips as he nodded his head, on both accounts give you the permission you desired. You leant forward, placing a kiss upon the head of Daddy’s cock, your tongue slipped out from between your lips swirling around the head, enjoying the familiar taste of Daddy as your own pleasure washed over you again and again.

“Give in Baby girl, Cum for Daddy” This was what you wanted to hear, Roman had known that you would hold out for so long but not forever.

You arched your back as the sweet sensation consumed you, the flood gates flew open. Dean held you close, savouring what you were offering him, not wasting a single drop of the sweet nectar. “F…uck” It fell from your lips, as you fell forward. Your face was now mere inches from Daddy’s glory.

“Delicious” Dean said as he pulled himself away from you. There was a lazy smile upon your face, your hair was sticking to the side of face as you took Roman into your mouth with your hand wrapped the base of his shaft.

“Brother you are one lucky man”

Roman chuckled “Don’t I know it” He said, as his hand entangled itself in your locks, groaning as your tongue started to explore. With every hungry lick, with every greedy suck you relished in the taste that was Daddy. Your tongue circling and flicking, and as you lapped back and forth across the head, tasting the pre-come that started to leak through and gather.

“Fuck, keep going baby girl” Roman softly encouraged, as you continued to bob your head up and down his length. You weren’t aware that you were no longer the only naked person in the room. Dean had taken this opportunity to strip, sit back and watch you orally please Roman. His moans and groans drove you on, swallowing him inch by inch until he hit the back of your throat. Your hand squeezing and massaging the base of his shaft in time with your mouth maximising his pleasure.

“Dean, it’s your move” As always Daddy was calling the shots, always holding the reigns. You groaned around Roman’s cock, feeling Dean’s hands upon you once again as he parted your thighs, revealing your pink flesh. You knew what you was coming next, you relaxed as you continued with your delicious task.

You could feel the pressure of Dean pressed against you, slowly pushing into your drenched entrance. It felt good, it felt different. He was hitting all the right buttons as he slide his way into you inch by inch. You could tell the difference between him and Roman but right now that did not matter.

“Fuck, you’re tight Y/N” Dean said, he was fully seated inside you but he did not move. He was giving you time to adjust to him, to the feeling of having him balls deep inside of your heat. You let a long moan which was muffled by your rather full mouth, you were grateful for Dean.

Your pace grew steadily quickened

Roman’s grip tighten on your hair, pulling as his pleasure started to climb

You were impatient, you wanted Dean to move, you rocked your hips backwards, trying to get your message across.

“Baby girl is impatient” Roman’s words were laboured, weighted heavily down with the pleasure you were bringing him. Dean couldn’t hold back a laugh, as your other hand, the one unoccupied joined it’s twin fondling, stroking Daddy’s cock, driving him wild under your touch.

“You want this” Dean boasted, pulling his hips back before thrusting forward suddenly. You grasped, Roman falling from your lips with a wet pop. It felt so damn good, you were still sensitive from your last orgasm, reeling from the pleasure that barrelled through. It was now starting once more.

“Don’t you?” He questioned, as pain followed the pleasure. You had almost forgotten about Roman’s iron grip on your head. It was only slight, not enough to make you use your safe word. Roman had seen you whine, you meet his gaze.

“Ro, I’m fine, it’s nothing” You confirmed, trying to reassure your lover that you didn’t want to stop this session. “If you’re certain Y/N” He answered, never once loosening his grip.

“Baby girl, it isn’t going to suck itself” How easily he slipped back into his role as your Daddy. You needed to answer both of them.

“Yes Daddy, I want Dean to move” You firmly asserted, your brattish nature starting to slip back through once more. You wanted to give pleasure but at the same time you wanted your own as well.

“Oh you do brat” Dean exclaimed starting to move, giving you what you wanted thrusting hard and fast. He pulled almost all the way out before slide back home. The flame of ecstasy was flickering into life again. You leaned your head forward, closing your mouth around Roman once more. You rocked your hips backwards, trying to match Dean’s pace with your own.

Roman slowly started to rock his own hip, plundering your mouth as your tongue swiftly licked and flickered with enthusiasm. You were all racing towards the same delectable end, the same high.

The sound of slapping flesh, moans and groans were meddling into one sweet chorus that filled the room. You all fell into time with other, you lost track of time between the two men ravishing you, seeking pleasure alongside you.

Roman threw his head back, untangling his hand from your hair, gripping at your shoulder. This was his sign when he was about to come. He didn’t want to catch you off guard, it was something that you bought had agreed upon.

He cried out in ecstasy as he exploded between your lips. It was always a sight to behold as his own little death washed over him. The cum hitting the back of the throat, you drank every drop greedily, relishing in the taste of your Daddy. Roman pulled himself out of your mouth, to watch you twist in delicious agony.

Dean’s ragged breath, his pace disjointed as he was rushing towards his own finish line. You not that far behind. One last hard thrust, he buried himself deep within you, shouting at top of his lungs with a roar, climaxing inside you triggering your own pleasureable end. Your limbs were like jelly as you collapsed forward in Daddy’s welcoming arms.

Tiredness enveloped you, you fell into its arms. Slumber followed.

When you next awoke, the room was pitch black and Roman was peacefully snoring beside you. Dean was long gone, probably leaving not long after you had fallen asleep. Tonight, well it had been well worth it, especially with Dean never breaking the role play. A smirk played upon your lips, you did have a birthday coming up, maybe Roman would give a special present similar to this one.

**Buzz Buzz**

1 **NEW** Message – Dean Ambrose

_Y/N, Round two, your birthday. Roman and I discussed it after you fell asleep on us. We’re not finished with you yet Princess_


	3. The awkward first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do either a Seth or Roman fluffy one shot with a guy named Max? (it doesn’t have to be sexy or anything but if you want it’s up to you)

Damn, he had been spotted. His twitter feed was now full of tweets similar to the initial one that had sparked the curiosity. All of them inquiring about who he was waiting for or even hazarding a guess. None of them had gotten anywhere close to the identify of the person in question. Max was just anxious about if they would actually show as this was a big step for them to consider, let alone take.

It was a big step for anyone to take and if they showed up then, they would taking the plunge together. Max had been spotted with the man in question before, as friends and that had been

before he’d actually had the confidence to admitted that he had feelings that ran deeper than platonic friends. It had been an awkward few weeks to say the least.

He wasn’t going to deny that coming out to his parents had been easier. It had been playing on his mind since he realized that he was only romantically, physically and emotionally attracted to other men exclusively. Max was terribly grateful that they both had been nothing but accepting and welcomed the fact their son was gay and nothing could nor would change that fact. It could have been different, they could have thrown him out but they loved him for who he was.

His mother had actually teased him the first time he had brought someone back home to meet them. She still loved to remind him of that moment, several years later. God, he had been an awkward teenager. Max had known when he had chosen his career path that he would have to hide his sexuality as people would use it against him. That had been then when he had only been starting out but now how times had changed.

Max was more than confident, that his fans would accept him like they had been when Darren Young had come out. He was almost certain that they would. His heart had chosen to fall for the one man he was positive was completely straight. He had meet his friend’s previous girlfriends and had been jealous of the time they had spent together.

It had been embarrassing to think back on. They hadn’t been his finest moments but Max had been completely civil, borderline friendly to these women for his friend. He wasn’t going to deny that some of words and actions could be seen as catty, bitchy or down right nasty but jealousy at gotten the better of him during those rare few moments thankfully not when the boy toy was around.

The boy toy, that was one way of describing his friend and crush. He was far from a being a boy, he was definitely all man. A blush flushed across his cheeks when his thoughts turned lustful at the thought of his friend’s body. He quickly pushed those thoughts back, there were not appropriate for his present situation. Max quickly made his way inside, he didn’t want another tweet appearing too soon.

Max was grateful that he was able to get a table, his reservation had been rather last minute. They weren’t in town for more than a few days and the restaurant were more than accommodating, squeezing him and his date in at the last minute with a table with a great view of the door. This way he could see his friend, his date when he crossed the threshold if he hadn’t stood him up that was. God, he hoped not.

He sat there, his eyes glued to the door, flittering down occasionally to take in the menu. The glorious selection of food at his grasp but he would not order yet. Max was well away, the waiter was lurking just waiting to catch his eye and head his way.

**Not yet**

His phone was burning a hole in his jacket pocket. It had only been a few minutes since he had actually sat down. Max had his match earlier in the night, his date on the other hand was in the main event. Yes, that had to be it, he was being held back by work.

Max was trying to not to appear twitchy, yes he was seated alone but he was just waiting. Nothing more, nothing less. His eyes scanned the wine list this time, he thought for a moment. Should be order a bottle? If so red, white or rosé?

In the midst of his alcoholic dilemma, well he was having an internal war with himself over what his date would want. Would it be too fruity to have wine on a first date? Max failed to notice the waiter approach his table.

“Sir?” The sound of an unfamiliar voice, caused him to raise his eyes until they landed upon the waiter, smiling down at him.

“Can I get you something to drink?”

“A bottle of the house red”

“Excellent choice sir” The waiter responded, scuttling off to retrieve the bottle from behind the bar. It was a simple and quick exchange, he always worked better on the spot. The decision had been made and he was sticking it with it.

In this moment, Max’s eyes settled back on the entrance, a bright smile spread across his lips at the sight before him. He was here and damn he looked good, freshly showered and dressed to kill.

Seth Rollins looked delicious in a suit, there was no denying that. Max felt his face heat up, he was blushing at the mere sight of his friend, his crush and his date for the evening. Damn he was feeling lucky as he watched Seth make his way over to the table, to him. His heart was racing, he could hear the overzealous beating grow louder with every stride, every step closer to him.

“Sorry, I’m late, I got held up by creative” Seth explained as he pulled out his chair. Max blinked, of course that was what it was. This man was top talent, creative liked late meetings to discuss progress of story-lines. He himself had been a few of those kind of meetings of late to progress his feud with Cesaro.

“You’re here now, that’s all that matters” He answered, brightly smiling at him and companion for the evening and hopefully many more evenings to come. With Seth now seated across from him, Max started to feel nervous. This was his one chance, yes his date was here but that didn’t mean they were together yet.

Seth didn’t answer but he did return the smile before picking up the menu, taking a moment to look over what they had to offer him, food wise. “Have you ordered yet?”

“No, I was waiting for you before ordering any food” It was small talk, he was starting to ease into this. This was a situation he had been in before but never with someone like Seth who had always come across as completely straight, ogling only women. Max had been taken by surprise by his acceptance of his invitation to go to dinner together, alone and it would be far from just friendly. Unless Seth thought this was just a friend wanting to spent time with his friend. Max seriously hoped that wasn’t the case.

“I was a little shocked when you asked me to dinner Max” This knocked him back to reality and out of his dreary thoughts. There was no abrasive tone in Seth’s voice, he was calm and curious.

“I’m flattered that you feel this way about me” Max’s hope was deflated by this, he could imagine what was coming next. This is what he feared might happen, his eyes dropped to the table, not wanting to look at Seth’s face as dashed his dreams of happiness. He didn’t want to hear this, he didn’t want to go through this rejection.

“I’m not going to deny that I don’t love woman but you’ve got me curious” Max’s head shot up, what did he mean by that? His mouth was dry, he was struggling to find the words to question Seth.

“I’ve never considered that I could be attracted to men but then I met you” Seth had confessed what he had always wanted to hear. Those words meant so much to him, it was hard not to give into the heat of the moment and pull Seth over by his tie and kiss him here in the middle of the restaurant.

“I….I didn’t expect to hear that tonight” He initially had stuttered over his words trying to get them out. He gathered himself before carrying on. “What I mean is what I was expecting, no thought that you’d be rejecting my feelings not welcoming them” In the past, he had crushed on straight men before but this was a man who was attracted to him. It had caught him off guard but he couldn’t stop smiling not now anyway.

“You realize what this will mean don’t you?” He questioned, wondering how much the two toned ninja had thought of what would happen next. He had himself spoken with management over his own coming out to his fans. They were behind him, supporting his decision.

“Yes I am aware but I don’t care what they think. The only thing that matter is you and me” Max shook his head, this man was full of surprises and he couldn’t wait to see what come next in this adventure that they would explore together.


	4. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dean x Blade (Brothers) with dashes of Seth and Roman
> 
> Other: Angst, Brothers in arms
> 
> Word count: 900
> 
> Request: Can I have a one shot of the shield after Blade’s death please
> 
> Extra details: Like he died in a car crash and they boys take it hard but Dean takes it the worse out of all of them. He shuts everyone out and doesn’t talk it’s like he shut himself down and it’s like he can see Blade’s ghost

** **

**12:00am**

_Dean, it’s Blade. He was in a car accident. He’s been rushed into surgery_ \- _**Seth**_

**12:03am**

_Where are you? Seth and I are at the hospital_ \- **_Roman_**

**12:59am**

_He’s gone Dean. Blade’s gone - **Seth**_

It had been several months since the night Blade had left this world. For them, it had been difficult they were brothers in arms but Dean, he was taking it harder. Seth and Roman had noticed his distant behaviour. He was shutting himself off from his friends, from his brothers.

Blade’s car had been run off the road, an accident that stole their friend’s life. The doctors had done their done best, tried everything but they couldn’t save him. Seth and Roman were certain that Dean was blaming himself. No-one could have seen the accident coming, maybe it had been Blade’s time to go. They would never know but they were now losing Dean to himself.

What were they going to do? If they pushed him to hard then they would lose him too. They couldn’t let that happen but if they did nothing then what kind of friends would they be, the worst kind. This was a lose-lose situation.

Dean paced back and forth, how could this happen? Not now, not when he needed Blade, his brother. It was so sudden, one minute he was laughing and joking with him, the next he was gone.

“Damn it” He shouted, he was alone even in crowded rooms now. He didn’t know where to go from here. He couldn’t speak to Roman and Seth, yes they were grieving the lose of their friend too but this was different for him. The bond between the two of them, between Blade and Dean was tight, they were brothers in every way but in blood. Dean was lost in the never ending darkness, he doubted that there was a way out of this. He had lost a piece of himself, it had died the moment that Blade had.

“I need you brother” He said, his voice gruff and torn as his emotion started to bleed through as he spoke to the empty room.

“How could you just leave like this” Dean was growing angry, they had swore to always be there for each other, through thick and thin but Blade had gone, he was still here when his brother, his best friend was not. His knuckles whitened, as his grip tightened and fury roared through him.

“HOW COULD YOU BLADE!” He screamed at the top of his lung as his grief consumed him. Dean threw his fist forward, colliding with wall in front of him. It cracked ever so slightly under the force of the blow. His breath harsher than before as his world came crashing down around him.

“Brother” A voice called from behind Dean, he did not turn. He was too lost, to hear anything but the beat of his own heart. It tried again, calling him but still he did not turn. A breeze brushed against his skin, it was if a hand had come down and rushed upon his shoulder trying to encourage him to turn and face whoever was behind him but Dean was certain he was alone.

The breeze came again, nudging him trying to make him move. Dean turned around, ready to face the person who had interrupted his alone time but he wasn’t expecting to find himself face to face with him, with Blade.

“Hello Dean” How could he be here? Dean was speechless at the mere sight of his fallen friend, his brother. Why had he come back, why now. He didn’t know where to begin but Blade had beat him to the punch.

“Dean, I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye” Blade never changed, he was always blunt and straight to the point. “However I hadn’t really left, I’m always with you and man don’t make a fool of yourself”

“I’ll be waiting every match, by with you through the good and bad times and just because you can’t see me doesn’t mean that I’m not there” This was what he wanted to hear, no this was what he needed to hear.

“Thanks Blade” His voice cracked as he spoke. Now Dean could begin again, move on from here and step back into the light and live again. His heart would be heavy but Blade was right, he would be there with him every step along the way. It would be one step at time and taking each day as it came.

Yeah it would hurt, knowing that his friend was gone but not completely. Dean would be himself again eventually but he had Seth and Roman by his side. He had pushed them aside but they had fought against him, refusing to let him push them completely out of his life. It was next few months that would count, he was not going to miss any opportunities that came his way.


	5. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Law and Order SVU
> 
> Pairing: Elliot Stabler x Reader
> 
> Prompt: Masturbation: (Elliot Stabler walks in on the reader)

You shut the bedroom door behind you, you had the apartment to yourself as Elliot had been called in earlier with a new case. Leaning against the wall, you huffed in frustration as you needed some relief and it looked like you would have to handle it by yourself since you had no clue when your lover, your partner in crime would be back. It was night in with good old lefty, the hand had assisted with stress relief before your relationship with the straight laced detective had become physical.

You eyed up your bed, the comfortable mattress didn’t have the same pull as it usually did. You bit down your lips as you remember the last time you had been intimate with Elliot. It had been sizzling hot, he had thrown you down on the bed and had his wicked way with you. The pressure of his last case had finally gotten to him. You grounded him but sometimes sex just helped, it brought out his primal side. Oh and how you loved it. Rough sex was something else but when he was gentle and loving with you, that was just as wonderful and felt as if you were no longer simply two people, you were one in those moments. The man had many different shades but you loved each part of him. Elliot Stabler was your everything and now when you craved his touch, he wasn’t there to sooth the fire that was rapidly building within you.

Your day hadn’t been physically exhausting, just mentally tiring. Darting between assisting Captain Cragen and various detectives with their never ending piles of paperwork was something else. Some were just easier to work with, they appreciated the help alongside the numerous cups of coffee that you supplied to get them through their long shifts.

You quickly made your way across the room and sat down upon the bed, willing yourself down, sitting on the edge of the bed. Normally you would have let yourself fall backwards, enveloping yourself in the comfort of the bed you shared with your borderline workaholic lover. Not today, there was nothing that the welcoming embrace of the soft mattress could do for you, you were on the edge of frustration and the only release you could get could be supplied by your own hand.

A shower would have likely helped ease the tension but it would have to wait until after you were done releasing the frustrating that lay betwixt your thighs. The throbbing between them was screaming out to you, needing to be touched and released. Your hand brushed across the waistband of your pyjama shorts, dipping beneath heading straight downwards. Your fingers ghosted over your folds ever so slightly, biting down upon your lip. It had been a long time since you needed to satisfy your own lustful, heady desires. Your motions intensified, harder then faster.

A whimper escaped your lips, as you dipped, slide your fingers in and out of your pussy. The frustration was starting to slip, to fade away as your thumb circled around your pearl. It was bliss, heavenly bliss brought by your own hand. You were lost in your pleasure that you did not notice the sound of the apartment door open and then close soon after. Nor did your notice the approaching footsteps as another series of moans dripped from between your lips as your fingers continued to work their magic. Your back arched, your head was thrown back as the bedroom door swung open revealing everything to the eyes of your partner. Your eyes rolled back, falling on Elliot.

You quickly removed your hand from between your thighs, ending the pleasure you so desperately craved. You had been caught red handed, quite literally. A dark crimson flush brushed across your cheeks from the embarrassment of him finding you crashing the white rabbit all the way down the rabbit hole, into your own wonderland.

“I-I….” You were lost for words, your eyes locked with Elliot as he stood in the doorway. This was awkward and one of you had to break through the tension, through the silence that had settled. “I didn’t think you would be home until tonight” It was all that you could think to say in a moment like this.

“So you started without me” You didn’t expect him to say that. A smirk was playing on his lip as he entered the bedroom, removing his tie as he crossed the room. Soon enough Elliot was standing between your thighs, his hand resting upon your thigh as he dipped his head to claim your lips in a heated kiss. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him as close as possible as you lost yourself in his embrace.

His hand caressed its way up, squeezing and enjoying the bare flesh beneath his fingers. You slipped your tongue past his lips, starting the fight for dominance which he quickly dominated as his hand disappeared under the waistband of your shorts. You whimper and moan as you feel his fingers start to stroke you. You flung your head back, breaking the kiss as he continued his ministrations.

“You like that baby?” He questioned, the lust dripping from each word as his thumb found your pearl, pressing down ever so slightly as he slipped one finger then another inside of your folds. He knew how to make you scream, he knew how to make your toes curl with just his fingers. “El..liot” His name was your mantra, it was all you could whimper out. You were delirious from the pleasure that his touch brought you.

“You’re fucking drenched”  He huskily said as he rubbed fast circles against your pearl, every now and then pushing down hard as his fingers pounded in and out in tandem. Elliot was pushing you higher and higher with every passing moment. Your hands gripped as his shoulders tightly, turning your knuckles white.

“Give in baby, just let go” He whispered, as he continued with his sweet torture working as hard as possible to make you cum hard on his fingers."I…I’m gonna” You couldn’t finished your sentence as your orgasm hit hard. Your walls clamped around his fingers, as your orgasm washed over you in violent waves of intense pleasure. Your toes curled, back arched and eyes shut tight as you rode the waves, shot to the stars and back again. You fell back to earth with a lazy smile spread across your lips.

Your breath came out in pants as he removed his fingers from your shorts, your juices dripping from his fingers as he smiled smugly down at you. Your cheeky rosy, frustration had vanished as soon as you fell over the edge into ecstasy. You kissed him softly, wrapping your hand around his wrist pulling his soaked hand upwards. Your tongue darted out, licking his fingers clean. You were diligent, licking up and down each finger drinking up every drop of your own juices.  

“I love you Elliot” You said, pulling away. Reality was always better than fantasy at the end of the day. “I love you too Y/N” Elliot wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you close. You rested your head upon his chest, smiling. Life was good.


	6. Not Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Imagine being in a polygamous relationship with Carisi and Barba and Imagine dating both Carisi and Barba and you end up pregnant
> 
> Warnings: Polyamory, Pregnant!Reader
> 
> Pairings: Rafael Barba x reader, Sonny Carisi x reader, Barba x reader x Carisi
> 
> Reader gender: Female

Waiting was agony.

You sighed, worry about the outcome of the little white plastic test in your hand. You were holding onto it tightly, wanting it to change. The topic of children had cropped up once or twice in recent conversations between the three of them. The topic was quickly dropped or changed. You hadn’t pushed to continue discussing the future possibility of children.

Tears started to slip from your eyes as you watched it changed. A small blue plus was displayed in the tests window.

**_PREGNANT_ **

You were pregnant and had no clue which one it could be. Neither Rafeal or Sonny would likely be home for hours. Both tied up in the early stages of the same case. You understood the long hours they clocked up in the name of their job, in the name of the victims and the justice they were bringing them if possible.

When you started this relationship, you understood that there might be times when you wouldn’t see one or both of them for days at a time but yet you drove headfirst into their arms. Your romantic entanglements were private, it was one of the few things that the three of you agreed upon.

Your polyamorous relationship with Rafael Barba and Sonny Carisi was something that most people would not understand. You were happy and loved that’s all that mattered. You couldn’t see a life that didn’t involve both of them in it. You would have to tell about this new and sudden change as without communication your relationship would eventually fall apart.

You tucked in the positive test into your back pocket and left the bathroom to carry on with your day.

The hours ticked by, you had curled up on the sofa with a good book after eating dinner alone. Trying to relax as you waited them to return but you were anxious imagining the various and possible reactions Sonny and Rafael might have, both the good and bad.

You had read the same paragraph several times as you played over various scenarios, various ways of ways of telling them that they were going to be fathers. Because did it matter who had actually fathered the child? As at the end of the day, both of them would be raising the child with you. Each of them were going to be the child’s father and that’s all that mattered to you.

You hoped that they both would feel the same way, Sonny was easy to read and predict at times when it came to family matters. He adored his nieces and it was easy to see that he would love to become a father but the problem was Rafael.

Rafael Barba was terrified of becoming his father, of that you were almost certain from the way he had spoken about him on the rare few times the man was mentioned and that had only been after your own father had asked after the man. You could remember how his face had suddenly paled before the mask dropped., answered the question before politely excusing himself.

It had been hard to reach Rafael after that night, he had briefly closed himself off to you and Sonny. He didn’t answer your calls and texts for three nights in a row, you worried, Sonny had worried. In the end, it had been Olivia who had cracked through to make him see what he had been doing. He had been pushing away the ones he loved, pushing away the ones who made him feel whole.

He made amendments, he explained why he had acted the way he had. Rafael opened up about his father and his fears about becoming that man. It was possible right?

The answer was simple really, there was no way that he could become his father when he actively tried to be a better man that his father could have ever been. Yes, you have never meet the man but the few stories you had been told made you see what kind of man he was, a weak, cowardly man who dared to lay his hands on his wife.

Rafael had never hit you or Sonny. Yes he had lost his temper but he never crossed that line that his father had. Watching him awkwardly interact with Noah made your heart skip a beat and soar, it was the same way with Sonny. It made you fall deeper in love with the two men if that was possible.

A smile played upon your lips as you thought on the two men who had changed your life, opened doors and helped you understand yourself more and more with each passing day. This had always been who you were but they shone light down and made you see it. They were the sun in your sky, basking you in a warm loving light as you walked through the world with them at your side but this news was the moon eclipsing that light leaving you sitting in the darkness.

You hoped that would pass soon, you just needed to wait a little longer for them to return home.

**BUZZ BUZZ**

**_1 New message - Sonny_ **

**_1 New message - Rafael_ **

You quickly opened both messages, they were on their way home. The clock had started it’s final countdown. Soon they would know the truth, soon they would know that their little family would gaining a new member.

Your eyes were glued to the clock on the wall, watching the minutes pass by. You were nervous, it felt as if you were climbing the walls waiting for that door to open. Normally you were more patient than this but tonight you couldn’t wait for them to come home.

_Click_

The wait was finally over, you could faintly hear the two of them lost in an argument. Knowing them it was over a legal precedent that had come up in the most recent case. Those two never changed but then again you wouldn’t want them to.

“Really Fordham Law that’s your argument” You could hear the sarcasm in Rafael’s voice as he spoke. Sometimes you wondered but there was always a playfulness underlying in his words which softened the tone slightly.

“You know I’m right this time” Once you heard his voice, you realised there was no turning back from here. The sand in the hourglass had run out. You rose from the sofa, closed the book not worrying about remembering where you had gotten to, that didn’t matter. This was more important, the test was starting to burn a hole in the back pocket of your sweatpants.

You moved out of the living room into the hallway of the apartment. There they were, hanging up their coats still in the midst of heated debate. Sonny was first to spot your appearance.

“Doll, you didn’t have to wait up for us” His voice was like silk, loving and caring as his words wrapped around you. You had wanted no needed to see them even if it was brief considering the time.

“Cariño..” Rafael started but you didn’t let him finished as you were aware of what he was going to say. Hearing him speak Spanish always sent such pleasurable chills up and down your spine especially when you were intimate. He knew how to push her buttons.

“I wanted to...I.” You started, trying to get the words out. The words didn’t want to come, they were stuck on the tip of your tongue but didn’t go any further than that. You could do this, they would understand but if you couldn’t find the words, you still had the test that would say what you wanted to tell them without the actual words.

You could see the confusion upon their faces as you reached into your back pocket, removed it and handed it over to Sonny. You could hear your racing heart, loud and strong in thumping in your ears.

You watched him closely as he examined what you had handed him with that keen eye of his. Watched as his facial expression went through the motions, watched as confusion became shock and awe. His eye move from the test to your face.

“Doll, are you..” His words trailed off, this was your moment. What you were waiting for and you couldn’t let it slip through your fingers.

“Sì  Papà, Sì Papi” You answered, speaking to Sonny then to Rafael. Your anxiety faded away as your felt two sets of arms wrapped themselves around you. You had been worrying over nothing. “We’re have a baby” You whispered as you nuzzled into Sonny’s chest. You felt Rafael press his lips to your neck, it was a feather like touch, a kiss that almost not there but at the same time it was. “Mi Amor, Mi Sol, Quiero Hacerte El Amor”

His voice had grown husky, lust was dripping each word as it rolled off his tongue. Yes this had gone much better than you had expected as you were pulled into the bedroom with Sonny hot on your heels. Tonight you would celebrate together, let your body express the love you felt for each other.

Tomorrow, that was another day. One that you face together, this was a new chapter of your life together, that you see unfold with Sonny and Rafael through the good and the bad, the up and downs. You wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. Fatherhood was just another welcomed change in your relationship. There was always tomorrow to talk it through but not tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Cariño - Sweetheart (Spanish)  
> Sì Papà, Sì Papi - Yes daddy (Italian), Yes Daddy (Spanish)  
> Mi Amor, Mi Sol, Quiero Hacerte El Amor - My love, My sun I want to make love to you (Spanish)


	7. Master Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: please do a Dean Ambrose x reader with Dom/sub smut

She bite her lip as she paced around her tiny hotel room. Tonight was the night that everything was going to change. It was hard not to be nervous as up to this point, it had been months since her sex life had been anything but vanilla. Her last boyfriend wasn’t comfortable with his girlfriend’s choice of lifestyle, her desire to be dominated. It had caused the cracks in their relationship to deepen and eventually fracture apart.

She was single and had been for the past few weeks. It had taken her time to find her way back on to the scene. The last time, she had visited this particular club her boyfriend had reacted sourly when he had learnt of her activities with other men and women. It was where she felt free, she was able to spread her wings and experience who she was with fear of judgement.

The first time, she had re-entered the club, she had felt as if she had finally come home. She was once more surrounded by familiar and unfamiliar faces but she was safe and happy. It had been the happiest she had felt in weeks, she could finally relax and be herself without fear of jealousy. Her former boyfriend couldn’t understand that she might play with others but she had always come back to him at the end of the day. His jealous, possessiveness and lack of trust in her had eventually ended things between them. She had no strings to try her down, she could do what she wished without worry.

She hadn’t been actively seeking out anyone that night, it was a night to explore her kinks in a familiar environment, to find herself once more. Instead he had found her, walked into her path and never left since their first night together.

He had been different to all those who had come before. He was a welcomed change from her ex-boyfriend’s weak attempts at playing the role of her dominant. He understood what she craved, what she desired from her sexual partners. This man was the living, breathing embodiment of her perfect Dom and from the moment she had tasted what he could offer her, she had been hooked and was deep under his spell, his power to dominate her completely in the bedroom.

After the first session, they had exchange contact information. He was hooked as she was by their connection. She was what he was looking for in a submissive as much as he was what she was looking for in a dominant. Fate seemed to work in funny ways, giving you what you needed when you needed it the most. They spoken in great lengths of what they wanted and expected for one another going forward in this new found relationship. He had told her that he often would be on the road, working. It would become a case of working around his hectic and borderline chaotic schedule.

She had told him that she was more than willing to travel to meet up with him, it had made him truly smile, instead of his usual smirk that she was willing to go above and beyond to make this work, to forge a connection but he was going to force her to travel just for him. He had reminded her that she had her own life to think, her job, her family and friends. In the end, they had found a compromise and a schedule that would work for the both of them.

She shouldn’t be nervous, she shouldn’t be feeling like this. This wasn’t her first time, she wasn’t new to the scene and she had Doms and Masters before Dean but somehow he was different from them. He was confident, he played rough and god he knew how to send her flying, straight to the stars and back.

_My hotel room, Eight o’clock don’t be late - Dean_

His last message had been short and direct, normally he preferred to call to deliver his orders and he would only text as a last resort. Dean was short on time but always made sure she knew where she was going, where he would be meeting her to play as Dominant and Submissive. She wasn’t going to deny that she had grown fond of him when he wasn’t her Master, he would talk with her, try and get to know her. He was easy to talk to, Dean made her laugh and she was happy that he was in her life.

He was her friend as much as he was her master but there were times, she wished that they could be more than just this. She was lucky to have found him when she had.

**BUZZ BUZZ**

_I have something to tell you before we start tonight - Dean_

Anticipation and excitement rushed through her but at the same time, doubt hung in the air, it was heavy and weighed her heart down, pinning it to the floor. She remembered where she was, she was pacing around her own hotel room.

It was time to leave and entered into his world, entered into Dean’s world and she could hardly wait another second. She pulled the door open, quickly checked that she had her purse, her room key and her car keys. Once she was satisfied that she had everything then she disappeared into the night as the door swung shut behind her.

She followed the normal routine that he had set in place for their meetings. He would book a pair of rooms that adjoined through a shared bathroom. One under his name, the other under hers. She had previously protested and tried to pay for her room but he would never have it.

She would then checked in an hour before, this would allow her to shower and dress in the clothes that she brought from the other hotel with her. He would text when he was on his way and she would make her way into his room. The door on his side would have been left open except on the rare occasion he would come to her.

She waited on her knees at the foot of his bed, her eyes fixed upon the floor. This had been her suggestion to get into the right mind-set. She was now the faithful submissive waiting for her Master and Dom to come back. However the thought of him wanting to talk come back once more. What could it be? She would have to wait and see for herself.

The sound of footsteps alerted her that he was here but still she did not raise her gaze. The click of the lock and creak of the door opening but still her gaze remained where it was.

“Look what I have here, my good girl waiting patiently on her knees for her master to return” His voice was playful but she knew that underneath that was a controlled craziness that when unleashed took her to places that she had never been before but at the same time could deny such pleasure.

She was his balance and she could push him either way. She knew better than to answer without his permission. She had learnt much in their time together, Dean enjoyed being in control but relished in delivering punishments when necessary. “Now I did say that I had something to ask you doll”

Now that surprised her but underneath all his rough edges, he was a gentleman. He had never yet pushed her further than she was willing to go. He would always ask if she wanted to use her safe word, he would make sure that she was comfortable and happy if they were trying something new.

Dean had always been her perfect Dom, making sure that his sub was enjoying their play sessions. “I have a gift for you, it’s up to you if you accept it but if you do then things will change” He had a ways with his words, he knew what to say but he would never say too much. It was vague but it tugged at her curiosity. “Look at me” The command was there, her master was starting to come through.

She lifted her gaze slowly, travelling upwards past his feet, ankles and waist until they settled upon his left hand and what was dangling in his tight grip. He was presenting her with a black leather collar with a singular o ring. He was offering to collar her, to be his primary submissive.

It was a big step, a step she hadn’t considered until now. She was aware he had others like her, one who he worked with and one who like her travelled out to see him when she could. She had yet to meet her sister submissives but for him to approach her with this offer was overwhelming.

Her eyes flickered from the collar up to his eyes then back again. His expression was unwavering, confident almost bordering on arrogant but still he said nothing else. Dean was not going to push her, this was her decision. “Like I said the choice is yours, it’s always yours”

His voice for a moment softened, it gave her a small window of time to think this over. He was always giving her the choice. She was the one with the power, with the ability to say no and choose where they went on their path of discovery. A joyful smile caressed her lips, she had made her decision.

She nodded her before verbalising her answer. “Yes, I accept this most generous gift and I will wear with pride Sir” Dean smiled down at her as soon as she spoke before making his move. He leant down, placing the collar against her neck before pushing the tongue through the loop, tightening it to ensure that it would not slip or fall off. Once he was satisfied, he moved back to inspect his work.

“You look good in that collar doll” Dean spoke, his desire was shining brightly through his words. She could see the gleam in his eyes when she briefly locked eyes with him, he was happy that she had said yes but it had sparked his lust back to the top of his agenda. He would want to celebrate this new development.

“Thank you Sir” Her eyes darted back downwards, playtime had begun. He was back in control.

“Show me” She knew what to do next, she knew what was hinting towards. Dean loved the feeling of her hot mouth wrapped around his cock. His hand tangled in her hair, pulling it every time her tongue darted across his swollen cockhead. Having her on her knees pleasuring him was an image that he often messaged her about, playing through the scenario over text message when she was miles away until he could have at his mercy like this.

She nods, her hands make quick work of his belt and trousers, slowly unzipping and pulling them over his hips and waist. She lets go, the fabric slides down his legs and pooling at his feet. Dean watched her silently before stepping out of the trousers, kicking them aside but he made note of where they landed. His belt might have further use later on in the evening. Her hands eagerly dove into his underwear, searching for her prize. Greedily wrapping a hand around the shaft, pulling his cock out and towards her waiting mouth that craved a taste of Dean inside her one way or another.

She pumped him slowly at first, teasing him but she was rewarded with a growl. He hated to be teased like this. He wanted her mouth swallowing him whole, taking him high and high until he hit the edge before falling hard and fast. If she continued to toy him his pleasure then she would certainly be punished. As deliciously delirious as that could be, to be punished it was not what she craved.

His hard cock was standing proudly to attention, waiting for her to continue, for her to lavish her tongue and mouth and drive him crazy, to simply pleasure her master. It was time, she dipped her head forward, her tongue poised and ready to taste and consume him. The first touch of her tongue against him sent shivers up her spine. She enjoyed giving as much he enjoyed receiving.

She had been learning what he liked and what he loved. There were days he loved the build up, savoured the lengthy attention before reaching climax but today was not that kind of day as soon as his fingers starting pulling at her hair. He wanted it quick and dirty, wanted to feel her dirty little mouth on him blowing him quickly, making him explore.

She moved her hands, removing them from his hand, gripping at his hand as her mouth drove forward, sinking down and taking him in inch by inch. She sucked lightly at first, moaning at the taste of his precum as her mouth flickered across his leaking head, taking the pearl he was offering her.

She started moving down his shaft, continuing to use her tongue making his pleasure rise higher and higher, as a series of groans slipped past his lips. His grip tightening, pulling at her hair harder and harder, it urged her on. She knew that he would guide her only when he felt it was necessary but this was not one of those times.

He trusted her, she was knew how to work him. She could play him like a instrument after his strict lessons, teaching her about his wants and desires but also understand her own at the same time. His hip roughly bucked forward once then twice more as the pleasure was building within him. She hollowed her cheeks as she tried to match his thrusts into her as she continued to work his length.

“You can do better than that girl” His voice husky, as pleasure washed over him, wave after wave. He was taunting her on, pushing her to drive him into oblivion. “If you don’t make me come soon then neither will you tonight” His words held promise, Dean had done that before. He had always followed through his promises, they were never empty. If he said that she would not be allowed to orgasm then she wouldn’t and if she did then punishment would quickly follow.

She sucked harder, bopping her head up and down as quickly as she possible could. Her hands gripped at his hips tighter than before, her knuckles slowly turned white as she began to try and encourage him to rock into her mouth. “You wanted me to fuck your mouth like a good little slut” Yes, she wanted that, right here and now. As she pulled back, she nodded her head answering him as best of she could.

He thrust right back, rocking his hips groaning and moaning as he moved. She knew the signs, he was very close now. Soon he would flood her mouth and she would drink it all down, not letting a drop escape her lips. One last pull of her hair, harder than before. Dean was falling into the embrace of his orgasm.

She didn’t stop, she continued to work him over the edge as he came hard and fast “Fuuck babe” Swearing at he started to freefall, his hips buck once, twice and three times as she hungrily drunk down what he was giving her. The look of bliss flashed across his face, he gently caressed her face with his free hand that had been hanging by his side throughout. It was another sign, she pulled back, letting him slip out of her mouth.

He pushed down his underwear past his hips, letting him drop the floor. Dean was stood there in his glory. Her eyes rest on the floor once more. “You did good love, you always do” His compliments though few and far between were always sincere. She dared to look up, to see a smile spread across his lips.

He held his hand out for her to take, the night for far from over. “I’m far from finished with you yet doll” She just couldn’t wait for the rest of the night to come with her lover and Master.


	8. Into Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagines: Imagine Sonny cuddling with you after a hard case & Imagine going into labor with Barba’s child while he’s in court.  
> Pairings: Rafael Barba/Reader, Sonny Carisi/Reader, Barba/Reader/Carisi  
> Warnings: Polyamory, Pregnant!Reader, Childbirth  
> Word count: 2,151 words  
> Reader gender: Female  
> Author: Ilariya_Lavoro  
> A/N: Cameos from Olivia and Fin :3

Pain wrecked through you, it felt like you had been hit by lightning. Could today be the day? Was the baby ready to make his or her entrance into the world?

“Doll, is it time?” Worried washed over his face but there was an underlying level of excitement beneath it all. Sonny had been there by your side through the classes and going to the appointments, getting ready to be a father. Rafael on the other hand had been preparing your shared home, making sure that everything was baby safe. He wanted this child just as much as Sonny. He wanted to be there but this new case had put a spanner in the works.

Even if he didn’t come to the classes, he was reading every book that he could lay his hands on. You knew he cared, you knew that he was trying but he worried that it wasn’t enough. It was enough, you knew that he was going to be an amazing father and this was a learning curve for the three of you.

“I don’t think so,” you answered, leaning back into Sonny’s arms enjoying the feeling of his gentle embrace, especially after he had almost lost his cool; the case had gotten to him. You worried about your lover. You were grateful that Olivia had seen it before things had gotten too far. It wasn’t easy to convince Sonny to take time away from the job, he loved what he did. You could see it in his eyes when he spoke about the times he gotten through and helped individuals who were struggling with what had happened to them.

This was a lazy day before your world turned on its head, spending time curled up on the sofa with your easy-going lover whilst Rafael was stuck in court. The television was idly playing to itself in the background.

“Talk to me Sonny,” you asked, turning your head to look back at the man behind you. He took a deep breath, you could hear his frustration. You were getting good at reading him even more since he had moved in, days after Rafael had. He rested his chin on top of your head, pulling you further into him. He was tense, you could feel it in his embrace.

“I keep thinking about the kind of world that we are bringing our child into,” he started, his worries pouring out. Knowing that both he and Rafael saw the worst of humanity, what people did to one another sometimes for no reason whatsoever. He was only human to question this.

“The world is both dark and full of horror, but there is a good, too,” you started, nuzzling your face into his chest. “Our child will see that my love, you, Rafi and I will show them together.” It was all that you could think of to say in a moment like this. You knew that it was getting harder to hide innocent eyes from the reality of how cruel the world could be, but that didn’t mean that you wouldn’t be able to show your child all the good that was in the world. It was there, but it often got buried beneath all the nastiness.

One of his hands rested upon your swollen stomach as you spoke, “Thanks, Doll, don’t know what I would do without you and Rafael sometimes.” Your sweet Sonny, your easy-going lover was starting to shine back through. He just needed moments like this to remind him that he did have someone to talk to when case started to weigh heavily upon his shoulders like the last one had.

The smile on your face quickly melted away as the pain returned stronger than before. It was sharp like a blade but it did not fade as quickly as the previous time no, it hung around for a few minutes longer. You groaned, lurching forward as another wave swiftly followed. It was a pain like no other, never before had she felt anything like this that had suddenly descended down upon her.

“Sonny…” you started through gritted teeth as you rode through another sharp rolling wave of agony. The words were lost to you at you threw your arms around your middle. “It’s time, call Rafael!”

* * *

There was a sudden buzzing of his phone against his thigh, something was wrong or terribly right. Rafael kept his phone close especially with how close you were to giving birth. He wanted to be there alongside Sonny.

He was counting down the days until the day he was holding his son or daughter in his arms. It did not matter who had actually fathered the child, it was still his at the end day. If the child had locks as bright as the sun or as black as the night sky, it would be loved regardless.

He turned his head, glancing at the gallery where Olivia and Fin were seated amongst the friends and family of his chief witness. His phone started vibrating once more, someone was trying to gain his attention. He pulled the device from the pocket.

It would have been screaming at him if he hadn’t silenced it before stepping into the courtroom. Sonny’s name was displayed upon the screen alongside a charming picture of their first Christmas together. Sonny had fallen asleep, with his head in your lap. Rafael couldn’t help but take the picture so he could always remember that day. It had been a day that he never had wanted to end.

“Is there a problem Mister Barba?” The Judge asked, curious at the sight of him staring down at his phone. It could only mean one thing, Carisi— no, Sonny— would only call now, knowing that he was due in court today, if the moment had come early.

“Your honour, approach?” he was always on his feet, his words though portraying confidence were only masking his nerves, his excitement. The judge gave permission, waving him over, the defense followed hot on his heels.

“Mr Barba?” she questioned, curious for this sudden intrusion to proceedings. Her eyes were fixed upon his, waiting for his reason behind his approach.

“I need to ask for a continuance,” once he had explained himself, he was almost certain that the judge would willingly grant what he asked, “until tomorrow. I’m about to become a father.” He continued before the defense had an opportunity to interject. The judge had been taken back, she had not expected that from him.

Her eyes turned to the mutually shocked defense counsel, “If the defense has no objection…”

To which the defense quickly replied, “None, and congratulations, Barba.”

A small smile crosses his lips as he turns on his heel and heads towards Olivia. He was going to need a ride. She was already on her feet, Fin was nowhere to be seen when he reached her. He did not need to say a word, the look on her face gave away the game. She already knew what he was going to say, to ask her, and she already had said yes.

“Fin is bring the car around,” Rafael could easily kiss her for this. He was beyond grateful for Olivia Benson, she knew him too well, but then again he could have guessed that if Sonny couldn’t reach him directly he would find a way to get the message to him.

“Thank you, Olivia,” he didn’t say it enough, but this was one of the few things he hadn’t care who saw.

* * *

Rafael pushed the doors open, Sonny standing there like a beacon to guide him. The waiting room was bare except for a few individual waiting to be seen or waiting for news of their own.

Sonny was beaming, ear to ear. Was he too late? Had he missed the birth of his own child. Olivia and Fin had caught up with him, he had rushed ahead as soon as they had pulled up outside the hospital.

Sonny begins, “You’re here, I was starting to think you were ignoring me.”

“Clearly, but am I too late?” his first word was full of his normal sass in answer to Sonny’s statement, but the worry bled through as he had to ask. Rafael had to know. The answer soon follows as Sonny shook his head, then relief set in. Sonny led him through whilst Olivia and Fin took a seat in the waiting room.

* * *

You felt as if you were being ripped in two, but you had to wait until Sonny returned with Rafael. You had to wait until they were both present, not a moment before. You were holding back tears, it hurt so much. The pain was relentless, coming thick and fast giving no respite before it rained down upon her again.

The door slid open, Sonny re-entered and reclaimed the seat on the left hand side of your bed. Rafael sheepishly entered after him, taking the seat on the right hand side of the bed before he took a hold of your hand. 

“I was worried, Papi,” the word slipped through, but he just laughed as he gave your hand a gentle squeeze.

“No-one could keep me away, Carino, mama,” it was then that your tears broke through, caressing your cheeks as they fell.

Sonny moved, grasping your other hand. His thumb stroking circles, trying to comfort you the best that he could. Pain struck again, you tossed your head from side to side. How much could you endure this agony. Time seemed to stand still as the door opened once more.

The midwife entered, on her rounds, checking how diluted you were. She gave the news that you had been waiting to hear since your water broke on route to hospital in Sonny’s car. You were ready to push this new life into the world.

_One, two, three._

You internally counted as you mustered up the strength to push. You gave it everything you had, screaming as you pushed once then once more. Sweat was building on your brow, you face turning red as the midwife urged you to keep pushing.

You threw your head as another pained scream left your lips, as you pushed again.

You turned your head looking at Sonny then at Rafael, “This is all your fault, I’m never letting either of you touch me again!” You unleashed your rage upon your lovers, they were the cause of this.

The midwife although slightly perplexed and lost to the meaning behind the statement, still smiled at both of them before reassuring them that this was normal during childbirth. Each time you pushed, the more tired you got, but still you continued to push with everything you had.

The midwife urged one final push, Sonny and Rafael were coaching you lovingly, “Almost there doll. Our bambino is almost here.” Their voices intertwined into one. The warmth of their affection wrapped around you.

It was almost over. The worst was over, the head and shoulders were out and with all the strength you had left within you, you pushed one final time. Then for a moment, there was nothing but silence until a singular cry pierced through.

“It’s a boy,” the midwife announced as your head fell backwards, resting against the pillow. Your heavy, tired eyes gazed upon the swaddling baby that the midwife held in her arms, red and already screaming at the top of his lungs but he was all yours. He was beautiful and this was truly love at first sight, tears once more rolled down at your cheeks. You were not the only one crying tears of joy, tears of happiness as there was not a dry eye in the small room. They were flowing from both Rafael and Sonny’s eyes at the sight of new life. They had witnessed the birth of their son.

Sonny leaned over, kissing your sweaty brow, whispering sweet nothings in your ear. Rafael kissed the hand he still held in his. In the haze of the moment, everything was perfect in their little world.

You hadn’t noticed that the midwife had briefly left the room to clean up your little boy and weigh him for his new medical records. She had then returned carrying your son wrapped up in a blue blanket. She gently placed him in your arms before making her exit, leaving you all to bond with him. You gazed down at the life she had created nestled in your embrace, he had been created out of the you held of these men who in returned loved you just as deeply and passionately.

“Hey there little one, I’m your mama and these are your daddies,” you cooed softly at your baby, your son. Rafael and Sonny were both speechless as they drank in this moment.

“I love you,” the three words came as naturally as breathing did. There was a new star in your sky, your son. This was a beginning that would take you into tomorrow with Rafael and Sonny by your side. Every step of the way learning together.


	9. Fated to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Order SVU Soulmate/Soul mark AU
> 
> Warnings: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff  
> Pairings: Elliot Stabler x Reader  
> Reader gender: Female  
> Author: Ilariya_Lavoro

No-one knew when and where the soul-mark would appear but they always did whether it was at birth or later in life, one day they would be there like a tattoo across the skin with the name of your soulmate. It was both celebrated and fear but still life carried on regardless especially for you.

For it was common knowledge that everyone had a soul mate out there, somewhere in the world waiting for the moment that they were found. For a soul mate was that someone who was meant to the perfect fit, the part of you that was missing and made you in one word  _ complete _ . It could take days, weeks or even years before you happened upon them but after all soul mates were bound to meet in this life or the next. One day they would meet, just when was solely down to fate itself.

In the moment after you were born, there it was tightly wrapped around your left wrist. A cry erupted from your lips as the letters began to form, burning slightly as each new letter appeared. Your mother gleefully smiled down when she realized what was going on, she had told you that she rocked you, trying to sooth you through the momentary pain watching for the name of your soul mate. The dark letters that were spelling out the name, first the six letters of the forename then the seven letters of the last name.

The thirteen letters that bleed through from beneath your skin to form the name of one who would complete you, the one who were bound to meet eventually. You grew up, staring down in wonderment at the words upon your wrist. Curious about who they were, what they were like and when you bumped into them. Hoping that it was sooner rather than later.

As the years rolled by, you started to give up on your childish hopes and dreams of meeting your soulmate. There were cases of people not finding their other half, never crossing paths with them in this life even in the information age when technology allowed people to actively seek out where their soulmate might be in the world. You hadn’t even considered using the internet to find him as something about using computers to find where he was felt wrong.

It became a reminder of what might have been but you pushed it aside and focused on become a police officer. Your late father had been your hero, your idol and you wanted to make him proud. You were chasing your dream, putting your heart and soul into it but always the thought of soulmate was playing on your mind. Your mother would ask each time that you came to visit.

It was such an awkward moment to go through time and time again. Never truly able to give her the answer that she wanted to hear, how could you? You hadn’t crossed paths yet and slowly you were becoming a statistic. Part of that one per cent that never found their soul mates. Maybe he was long gone, already dead and buried but would fate really be that cruel after all this time? It was a question you’d never be able to answer.

Maybe he was already happy, found someone to love and live a long happy life together regardless of if you were soulmates or not. People had found happiness whilst waiting for that day to come. It wasn’t completely unheard, heck there were stories of people rejected the very idea of fated pairs, of the one and choose instead to be the captain of their own destiny.

You had more immediate things to worry about in the here and now, like your reassignment. You had passed your detective's exam, your captain had informed of this much but today would be the day when you found out exactly which department you had been assigned to. You were both nervous and excited all at the same time but what you didn’t know was that day was also the day that your fate came to head.

* * *

 

It had to be now that the soul mark appeared, right after his life had fallen apart. His marriage had come apart by the seams and now he had a soul mate. This was just his luck!

Seated at his desk, his head hung in defeat at the realization of exactly what this mark meant. Elliot never expected such a mark to appear, nearly he nor Kathy had gotten their marks throughout the entirety of their marriage. They both had come to the conclusion that they had found their one in each other and no mark could tell them otherwise. They had been up until the moment they weren’t anymore. He had moved out of the family home and into a one bed apartment close to the precinct.

He was shaken to the core, knowing what lie behind the sleeve of his right arm. A tattoo like mark that had been there when he went to the sleep last night. Fate clearly was playing games with him now that his divorce had been signed, sealed and delivered. The ink was dry and his marriage was officially over.

He is lost so deeply in his own thoughts that Elliot doesn’t notice Olivia approach his desk until she is standing right beside him with two cups of coffee in her hands. He is definitely blessed with the best friend and partner in the entire department and precinct. He eagerly takes the coffee when she hands it to him but he can’t help but notice that her eyes keep flicking to the Captain’s office.

“Something on your mind Liv?” He inquired knowing that she can’t keep anything from him for too long. As partners, they were as close as they got which had first impacted upon the relationship with his former wife. Elliot took his first sip of his first coffee of the morning whilst he waited for her reply. “El, we’ve got a new detective starting today, she in with Cragen right now” 

Curious, now this was interesting news. There was rarely any fresh blood especially in the Special Victims Unit. Not many people had the stomach for this line of work. His curiosity was getting the better of him. “What’s her name?” His gaze was drawn from Olivia’s smiling face to the Captain’s office. The door was closed and not much could be seen even though the privacy blinders were partially open.

“Y/N L/N….”

When those words left her lips, Elliot couldn’t hear anything but the sound of his own beating heart as it hammered against his chest. Olivia’s voice had faded out, his soul mate had walked into the precinct this morning, straight past his desk and he hadn’t known. How could he? The only question that needed an answer was what exactly was he going to do next? Could he simply approach her but say what exactly.

_ ‘Hi I’m your recently divorced soul mate’  _ Yeah that was a smooth opening line. Elliot inwardly groaned in frustration as he continued to drink his coffee in a silence, his mood worsening with every passing moment. Knowing that Olivia was closely observing him, watching him go through the motions without saying a single word.

* * *

 

Talking with Captain Cragen hadn’t worked wonders for your nerves, still you were here and ready to start. Word of your gusto and passion for your job had reached the ears for your new captain. It looked like your former captain had been singing your praises even if you had convinced yourself that the man was happy to see the back of you.

Once more you would throw yourself headfirst into the bullpen and into the cases waiting for you. It was always difficult being the new member of a crack team that had worked together for years until this point when you had suddenly entered into their life. The next chapter in your life was about to begin and you couldn’t wait to get started.

The first obstacle was meeting your new colleagues before being assigned to a partner. Captain Cragen had assured you would likely be playing swing woman whilst learning the ropes of SVU and once he was certain that you were comfortable in your new role that he would select a permanent partner from the bullpen. This would mean that you would be able to get know all of your colleagues which soothed some of nerves but not entirely.

You take a deep breath, ready to take the plunge regardless of how scary the first step was. Once you had stepped over the edge, taken the plunge then the rest would be easy, right? Well you hoped so. You left Captain Cragen’s office with a bright smile spread across your lips and made your way into the bullpen, approaching the first detectives that your eyes had fallen upon.

A pair of detectives gathered around one desk, talking amongst themselves, what about you couldn’t say as their voices were too soft for you to make out. This was your moment, time to take it by the horns.

* * *

 

The sound of approaching footsteps grew louder, someone was making their way over to his desk. Elliot turned his head away from Olivia, ending their brief conversation about who Cragen would partner the newbie with in order for her to learn the ropes of how SVU operated unlike the other departments in the precinct. Elliot almost dared to throw his hat in the ring.

It would be a good idea to get to know her especially now that he was going to be working alongside her. Olivia made the first move, stepping forward to meet her with a small smile playing upon her lips.

“You must be the new Detective, welcome to SVU” Olivia spoke, her voice warm and welcoming. “I’m Olivia Benson” 

“Yes, I am, I’m Y/N L/N Olivia” Elliot watched the two women engage in small talk, a smile was fighting to emerge when he heard you speak. It was strange feeling, an almost comfortable feeling that was bubbling up from within. 

Your eyes flickered to his eyes, he could see the curiosity flaring within. Elliot knew that if he didn’t directly speak to you soon that Olivia would step in and introduce him. This didn’t feel right, for you to know him through another person even if he did trust Olivia explicitly with his life. With coffee cup in hand, Elliot stretched out his other hand, offering it to you almost like an olive branch.

“I’m Elliot Stabler, Welcome to the team” In that moment, there was only the two of you. Your eyes connect, he watched anxiously as the pieces fell into place. The surprise and wonder spread across your face as you realized that he was one you had been waiting for.

Maybe, this wouldn’t be so bad. 

 

Maybe this was a start of the something good for the both of you.

 

Only time would tell but this was a new beginning, a new dawn but first the two of you had a lot of talk about.


	10. Faded Hope (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Losing hope that you’ll ever find your way back to your soulmates after being tricked and being trapped in a pit you don’t have the power to escape from. Thinking on your life prior to this and remembering the good and bad times. Time passes by and the magic of the pit/alternative dimension plays tricks on your mind, trying to make you lose your sanity and grip with reality. (Soulmate AU - DC inspired by Arrow verse episode Haunted)
> 
> Warnings: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff, Soulmate AU
> 
> Pairings: Lucifer Morningstar x Reader x John Constantine
> 
> Word count: 6079 words
> 
> Reader gender: Female
> 
> Author: Ilariya_Lavoro writes

It was a blessing and a curse, the soul mark you proudly wore had taken you down this most dark of paths. You knew that you being with them was playing with fire in the most literally sense but you didn't care. This life had what you wanted. The danger mixed with the passion, the love and affection was intermingled with each day you spent together.

However this was different but things had taken a cruel turn. You were stuck, trapped in this nightmare. You wanted a way out, to escape and get home. With each passing day and every failed attempt you were starting to lose hope that you'd never see the outside world and them again.

How had you not seen this coming? How had they managed to get under your skin and make you doubt the depths of the bond that you shared, one that would never end. Your outlook was bleak but your hope hadn't died out just yet. It was fighting for survival alongside you in this dreadful place. Would anyone find you in time? Or would you be trapped for eternity and beyond?

You couldn't answer that but you wanted out. Right now that was what you desired the most, escape from this prison, this pit that you were stuck in. You were being held down by a force that was definitely supernatural in nature but this was cost for the life you now led. It was a life that you dearly loved. If your efforts were not getting you anywhere fast then maybe they would come for you.

Your **hope** was starting to **wane**

* * *

 

Thinking back, no-one knew exactly when and where their soul mark would appear but they always did whether it was at birth or later in life. One day there it would be there like a tattoo across the skin with the name of your soulmate staring back at you. It was both celebrated and feared but still life carried on regardless especially for you. With magic being apart of your day to day life, it wasn’t strange for you.

Your shop catered for both worlds, magic and the mundane. As a practitioner of the arcane arts, you were not shaken by the thought of having a soulmate, the other half of your soul out there in the world. You might not be the most powerful magic user but you could protect yourself if the need would arise.

For it was common knowledge that everyone had a soul mate out there, somewhere in the world waiting for the right moment to be stumbled upon. For a soul mate was that special someone who was meant to the perfect fit, the part of you that had always been missing and made you in one word complete. It could take days, weeks or even years until that fated moment when happened upon them. However there was always the chance of never meeting your soulmate in your lifetime.

However in the moment after you were born, there it was tightly wrapped around your left wrist. A cry erupted from your lips as the letters began to form, burning slightly as each new letter appeared. Your mother gleefully smiled down when she realized what was going on, she had told you that she rocked you, trying to sooth you through the momentary pain watching for the name of your soul mate. The dark letters that were spelling out the name, first came the letters of the forename then finally the letters of the last name. It was a moment of joy and excitement.

However another cry soon erupted from your tiny body as the familiar pain returned. Another name manifested, spelling itself across your chest right over where your heart lay beating fast like a hummingbird’s wings in flight. You were a rare soul that had more than one soulmate waiting for you out there in the world.

The letters that bleed through from beneath your skin to form the name of one who would complete you, the one who were bound to meet eventually. You grew up, staring down in wonderment at the words upon your wrist. Curious about who they were, what they were like and when you bumped into them. Hoping that it was sooner rather than later.

It was getting harder and harder locating potential soul mate pairs. The pull wasn’t going unnoticed by those who lacked any magic running through their veins. You felt the pull, that tugging deep within that had grown stronger since you set up shop in Los Angeles. You had grown up in a small town within the welcoming arms of the local coven who had helped you with your magic as you grew. The pull had only been noticeable after your sixteenth birthday.

Two names was a sign to your coven, to them you were truly blessed but the names caused your mother to worry. One name was brought her fear unbound for what would he do with you? Would he break your heart when he was done with you. The other name had been rising within the magical community. He was a man with a moral compass but no ethics. Your path ended with the two of them and all the possibilities of where they might lead you in the dark kept her awake at night.

She had warned you but you had wanted to find them, to know them regardless of wise words. You spread your wings and flew with your limited magic into your future, hoping to finally meet your soulmates.

* * *

 

Five years had passed since you left the safety of your family home and set down your roots in Los Angeles. You sighed, leaning against the counter. Your shop was empty, the middle of the day was always the quietest unless you had a surprise visitor or two. It was strange to think that three years prior you had been still waiting for your soulmates to walk through that door and into you life.

Strangely enough that was how you meet **John** but not _Lucifer_.

John Constantine had never intended on visiting your little shop but he needed a few ingredients for a spell that couldn’t be obtained anywhere other than in occult shop like your own. Nor did he expect to find you.

The moment that he had entered, that little bell above the door had alerted you for his presence. You had turned around to greet him with a wide smile on your lips, his eyes had raked over your form, noting the anti-possession runes tattooed upon your slope of your neck.

This hadn’t escaped your notice as you had been hit on by your customers before, male and female. It never had really bothered you unless they got a little too comfortable and a little too close then you'd had to act but those moments were few and far between. John Constantine had entered with a lit cigarette between his lips dressed in trench coat looking every inch like a type cast detective from an age gone by.

He was flirtatious but there was something else behind his eyes, a pain a sorrow that seemed to old but still terribly raw as if he was living it nightly over and over again. He had already been a hard nut to crack especially in the beginning. You were his darling but you knew that there was another out there waiting for you. He’d often remark on the state of sanity or lack of as you wished to walk alongside him on his path wherever it happened to led him. He had accepted this eventually. On the odd occasion tried to convince you that life would be better without him in it. You’d never been one to listen.

Sex was just sex, nothing more nothing less. A physical release that satisfied and tingled the senses. You were committed to one another but you were human, your lust  and his often had mind of it’s own. You knew that he would always come back to you. You would never change who he was as what was point of getting jealous? John had his needs, so did you. There would be times when his hand wasn’t enough, it might have taken the edge off but he would need more than just that. John would always tell you, he wouldn’t hide that from you. The open aspect of your relationship had lost you friends but you didn’t care. You trusted John with your life and your heart. He hadn’t broken it and you doubted he would intentionally.

Your relationship was far from conventional John had openly suggested on more than one occasion that he’d enjoyed the sight of you coming undone at another’s hand. You were more than happy to explore his kinks, let him watch you climb higher until all you could see was stars as the universe rushed past you as you fell back to earth.

Your other soulmate was an enigma wrapped in an enigma. He was a puzzle waiting to be fully explored. You had been dragged into his Club LUX by your friend on one of your John less nights. His mark spread across your chest, right over where you heart lay beneath the flesh beating away happily.

The night of what you could recall was a rush of music and color as the alcohol took ahold of your senses and threw them out of the window, to the wind. You let your body do the talking for you as you moved to the music, it filled you up. Your magic bleed through with the alcohol blurred your normally controlled and rational mind. You needed this, it was a release to combat the worry of whatever mission he’d undertaken. You knew that he’d be as careful as a bull in a china shop.

_Love, enjoy yourself. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t ;P - John_

He had texted you earlier in the day, encouraging you like before, knowing that even if he wasn’t there. He wanted you to be happy but you hadn’t even considered that that would the night you’d find your second soulmate. A smile had spread across your lips as you reread the message. There was precious little that man wouldn’t do if the opportunity presented itself.

You had felt someone press up against you, their hands settling upon your hips pulling you into their body. Their breath brushed against your ear, the chill shot up your spine before the stranger had dared to open their mouth and speak. The atmosphere had changed as soon as your body collided with theirs. It came in waves, circling you like a predator would its prey. Testing you as it gently caressed against your arm. your own magic reacted, entangling itself with the unknown magic coming from whatever was right behind you.

You could taste it in the air, it was sweet but there was more to it, a dark edge that tasted bitter but with every new taste of it, it started to intoxicate your senses further more so than any alcohol could but you couldn’t let it drag you down. Magic like this was exciting but terribly dangerous. You drew your magic back into you, clearing your head of the fog that had started to build before your eyes.

 **“Tell me what’s your deepest desire?”** They said for the first time, each word was dripping with sexual intention and desire trying to desperately reach inside of you and pull out what was hidden beneath. It washed over you again, that electrifying magic trying to get under your skin.

 **“Why?”** You questioned, breathlessly. It was tiring fighting off this new wild magic as it tried to betwixt you from the outside in if you let it. You could feel it try again, harder than before as it tried to enter your body. It winded it way around your throat, dragging across the bare flesh of your neck. It felt rough as if this man had run his tongue down the slope of your throat as he tried to seduce you in the middle of the dance floor.

Magical seduction was something new to you, never before had someone tried to get you in bed using the weight of their magic bearing down upon you. It was a heady new sensation and it was starting to get to you, starting to find the cracks in your defenses and seep through into your bones, into your very core.

It was on the tip of your tongue, the words you wanted to speak. You had to fight against yourself as you pulled yourself away. You felt yourself slip briefly out of the grasp of this dark magic. You turned your head, trying to get a good look at the man behind you, the man pressing into you. It felt as if he was trying to become part of you regardless of whether you were fully clothed or not.

If you gave in, would you regret this in the morning? Probably but would you be willing to throw caution to the wind? Reveal your deepest desires that were clawing at you to get out and be explored. You were hesitant, resisting the call of this dark seductive magic. You closed your eyes, you’d made up your mind.

 **“To find my other soul mate”** You spoke with conviction, you wanted to find them. He was out there somewhere but before you could continue with your train of thought, the man behind cut in.

 **“Boring, dig deeper and tell me what you truly desire in the darkest depths of your soul”** You could almost feel him roll his eyes in contention. His voice bored but the normality of your words. He pushed for more, wanting to know what you were keeping from him and yourself.

You chuckled, he hadn’t let you finish **“I wasn’t finished, what I was about to say until you cut me off was what I want to find my soul mate so then they can take turns fucking me into oblivion then each other”**

It was what you truly wanted, the connection between soul mate made sex all the better, it was intoxicating and borderline addictive. **“A never ending cycle of pleasure as sex with one soul mate is bloody incredible but two that would be earth shattering”** You had spoken, the lust rolling off you in waves. You bit down upon your lip as you were assaulted with images of all the possibilities of a night like that. You were almost certain John would be game but you’d have to speak with him about it. You never simply assumed anything with John Constantine.

 **“However as for right here and now, I want you to fuck me five ways till Sunday until I can’t remember my own name let alone yours”** With that you had sealed your fate for the night at least in your eyes. He had taken you by the hand, led up to the penthouse and shown you heaven before throwing you right back down to earth. You hadn’t asked for his name nor did he ask for you. It was one night, one moment where two stranger became one chasing the heights of pleasure and nothing more.

You snuck out in the early hours, wanting to escape any awkward morning after conversations that might crop up. You disappeared, taking one last look back at the dark stranger, sleeping peacefully in his bed. You made sure that you sent John a text, it was more than just a courtesy. It had become a tradition of sorts, letting the other know about when temptation got the better of their libidos.  

_Dark handsome stranger rode me to heaven and back all night long, his tongue was as wicked as yours ;) xx - Y/N_

You knew that it would provoke a reaction from your lover. The light of the early morning sun was the last thing you saw before you fell into the embrace of the sandman in your own bed. What you weren’t aware of was that your temporary lover from the previous night had seen the soul mark upon your chest in the heat of the moment. Whilst he had said nothing, it had played upon his mind, pushing him to send you soaring in oblivion. It was after all what you craved. Lucifer had awoken to find you gone, scarpered before he awoke like all his prior conquests had.

You hadn’t realised that you would be any different. How **wrong** had you been.

* * *

 

Lucifer Morningstar, at first you’d thought that fate was pulling a fast one, that it had to be some sort of cosmic joke. It couldn't be the devil, the lightbringer who had fallen from grace. There was no way that was possible but if magic existed then so must he. You’d considered the possibility that there was another with that name, that their mother had just given her child the name of a fallen angel for some reason or another. It had been almost laughable at the time.

It had taken a few weeks but Lucifer had sought you out, cornered you by the bar in LUX. You dared to return on another John less night. The spark had been ignited in that moment. If magic existed, if demons existed. Why not the lightbringer, the devil or whatever name he happened to use. His charm, his own brand of magic would always have been affect upon you. The pull had doubled the natural effect but since the bond had been unknowingly for you at least, this had faded slightly. He still could seduce you into his bed but your magic would put up a fight.

Your second night with Lucifer was different, he used his words but the sexual tension was still there lurking beneath the surface. His touch was electric even if his hand rested upon your knee. There was more to him that what you initially saw and experienced in his bed. You wanted to know more than just in a biblically sense. You almost regretted your actions the last time you stepped foot in Lux. You had told Lucifer this, his response hadn’t helped in the slightest.

 **“Why would you? I sent you soaring”** His words cut, you had excused yourself locking yourself in his bathroom. You needed John but your magic sung out for the devil in the other room. It was pulling you in two different directions. His arrogance had knocked you off kilter for a moment. You needed the space to gather your thoughts. You tried ringing John three times but each time he didn’t answer. It went straight to voicemail. You sighed, he was in the middle of a hunt miles away. For a split second, you wished things were different but that was a selfish thought.

Concern washed over you, it wasn’t your own and it wasn’t John’s. His end of the bond hummed softly. It was hard to feel his emotion when he was that far away. This was closer to home. Lucifer, it was Lucifer. He was concerned about you. You had almost forgotten about the emotional part of the bond. You were now part of one another, feeling every emotion that passed through your soulmate. Distance reduced much you could feel and it’s intensity.

 **“Love, come out”** He called from the other side of the door. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. It would require patience, take emotional baby steps with him. You opened the door, knowing sometimes new beginnings were rocky, taking the good with the bad. Your relationship with Lucifer was much like a rollercoaster. There were just as many ups and there were downs.

For the sight of him in the early hours of the morning, bare of the day he was born lying next to you in more often than not his luxurious queen sized bed was something that made you smile but at the same time set your world ablaze.The silk sheets barely covering either of you after the amorous activities from the night before that led into the early hours of the morning that followed. Occasionally John Constantine would be there laying beside you, his head rests upon your chest with a lazy but content smile playing upon his lips but only if he happened to be in town whilst you spending time with Lucifer. The devil in question might moan about him crashing his alone time with you but you knew that he enjoyed the attentions of John just as much as you. It was strange relationship but it worked. This was your little slice of heaven on earth.

You pushed what little of the covers there were upon you aside, you had a plan and you were sure that Lucifer would enjoy it. It was one of his favorite ways to wake up after all.

You knew that there was always a chance of meeting both of your soulmates in your lifetime even if the chance itself was tiny. You had decided long ago that if you did, you’d never hide them from one another as that would get you nowhere. It would likely cause more harm than good in the long run.

The two of them were similar in some ways but radically different in others. You loved them both for all that they were and all they were not. Both were as lustful as sin, their eyes would wander. You trusted them both, what was the point of getting jealous of casual sex. It was brief moments of spiralling ecstasy, that burnt hot and fast and over in a blink of an eye.

Your connection, magical in nature ran deep and would last longer than those faceless dark, passionate nights that momentarily fulfilled their needs and distracted their gaze and thoughts on lonely nights. You couldn’t always be there with one or both them. There would be times, circumstances that kept you apart from John and Lucifer and you had needs that needed to be scratched but you would always hide nothing from them. Lucifer would enjoy the juicy details from your encounters, knowing that no-one but John and himself could truly satisfy all of your desires and fantasies.

* * *

 

The inhuman hands tugged at your waist as you struggled to try and break free of their hold. They were trapping you within the pit. The water sloshed with each failed attempt that you made to try to escape but their grip upon you was too tight constricting like a snake with each new failure, pulling you deeper into it's hold. You were going nowhere fast.

You didn't know where you were, you didn't know how much time had passed since the phantom pain had surged within you. It had been a pain like no other as it rushed through you turning your world upon it's head until all you could see was the darkness. It had consumed you, dragging you under and when you awoke you were frozen, alone but not truly.

You had felt something brush against your bare thigh when you attempted to stand up. You'd blinked and then they were there, the hands holding onto you for dear life and they were not going to let you go. You were their prey, you had been thrown to them to contain and never let the light of day caressed your flesh again. No sun would find you here.

You remembered that you had standing in the shoebox flat that you owed above your shop, purse in one hand. It had ironically been your little slice of heaven which you refused to give up. It was sanctuary when things got difficult which they did every now and then. You had been on your way out to meet up with friends, a night to reconnect and bond over alcohol and under neon lights but you had never made it out of your front room. Your keys had been in your other hand but that was the last thing you could recall. Your memory blurred between then and now.

It was frustrating as the fear bubbled up inside of you. Your throat burned, sore from screaming for someone, anyone to get you out of this pit.

**Yet no-one came**

* * *

 

##  **Buzz Buzz  
** **Twenty five NEW messages  
** **37 Missed Calls**

Your phone buzzed to itself in your empty apartment. The screen lighting up as calls and messages came through. No-one was there to answer them, their words of concern, affection and worry would go unheeded.

Your friends had received a cryptic message that night, encouraging them to go on without you. No-one of them had questioned it until the morning after. It wasn't like you. Yet not single one of them had entered your home.

Staring down at his phone full of unanswered texts and calls that gone straight to voicemail. John was anxious, something was wrong. His frown deepened, frustrated he threw the mobile onto the passenger seat as he took another deep drag of the cigarette he was artfully holding between his lips. The rush of nicotine wasn't doing much for the worry.

It had been three days since he had last heard from you, four since he had last heard your voice. This wasn’t like you. You’d always eventually answer his updates with snarky, flirtatious remarks and there was always the occasion cheeky picture or two for the long nights that the two of you would spend apart. Something had happened and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

It was possible that Lucifer bloody morningstar had consumed every second of your time over the last seventy two hours. He wasn’t jealous far from it. John was more curious about the possibilities of what three straight days spent with the devil could bring to the table. The man was something else, it was hard not to find him attractive. Lust sparked through him just from the mere thought of the former King of Hell but this wasn’t the time for sinful thoughts. John needed to get to the bottom of this.

With his foot, he pushed the accelerator to the floor hard. He needed to get to LA quickly. He was going push Chas’s cab to the extreme and not crash. He would get there in one piece as that sinking feeling in his gut that something had gone terribly wrong started to rise again. He was hoped that he's wasn't right. He couldn't lose you too.

Your body spread eagle on the bed,  growing weaker with every passing hour. How much longer could it last? Especially without a soul inhabiting it. Long burnt out candles littered the various surfaces, remnants of a dark ritual tainting the essence of your home.

Time for **you** was running out

* * *

 

  


 

“You’re **completely** heartless mate” John coldly bit at Lucifer as he casually lounged against the bar. Lucifer’s face was like stone, hard and unreadable as he watched Constantine’s actions from his position. “You don’t care about her one bit. Three days and you didn’t think something was wrong” He continued through gritted teeth.

  


 

John was beyond angry with the fallen angel nonchalant attitude to the whole situation. Had Lucifer not felt what he had when pain and feared trickled through him. It would been greater, flooding the man’s senses into a realisation that something had occurred with their shared soulmate.

Why had he not anything? It was infuriating she could be...no he wouldn’t even consider it. Yet there was an emptiness there in the back of his mind where you'd had been. Something had happened to you, something magically was blocking your emotions from getting through and causing this void.

“Are you that empty inside, that you don't feel it?” He continued to try and push for a reaction of any kind.

“I’ve been busy” Lucifer replied, lifting his glass back up to his lips throwing back any gulp of the golden liquid within. No smile upon his lips, no playful expression or tone of voice. He had been busy but it hadn't escaped his notice.

“BULLSHIT! FUCKING EXCUSES” John could no longer hold back his fury. Lucifer had broken through, hitting his last nerve one too many times. Without thinking or caring John lunged for Lucifer. Throwing his fist forward aiming right for the man's face.

He hadn't never wanting anything more in that moment than to hurt the fool who thought of anyone but himself. Lucifer had little time to react, he threw his arm up across his face to block the blow. If he was a regular mortal man, the force of the attack might have caused him more pain than just the tingle he felt.

“She might already be gone” Constantine pulled his arm back, turning on his heel heading towards the elevator. “I don't know why I bothered with you mate” His sorrow, guilt and frustration was evident when he spoke. “I'm going to at least try bollocks to you”

Then he was gone, stepping into the elevator as soon as it arrived. The doors closing on John Constantine leaving Lucifer alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 _"They're not coming for you”_ A calculating voice whispered to you. It was trying to shake you, trying to make you doubt your lovers. You shook your head, trying to chase away the voice. It was lying to you. 

You couldn’t nah wouldn’t believe it’s treacherous lies, they were going to come for you. They were going to break through this cursed place and bring you home. Your own magic might have failed you but you couldn’t let these demonic voice break your soul in half. _“Foolish child, they have abandoned you to this fate, to this place”_

A new pair of skeletal hands rose from within the pit, out of the water. They curled up your body, the flesh hanging from the bones as they gripped the sides of your face forcible turning your head. You tried to fight it, when you tried to turn away, it quickly turned your head back to face forward. It wanted you in that position, it wanted you to witness the horror that was forming before your eyes.

Shadows curled around themselves, whipping furiously along the stone cobbles of the floor. It began to form before your eyes. Limbs grew, one arm then the other, legs shot out of the bottom of the twisted torso. Each of the limbs were gnarled and elongated, the flesh barely there. The head was crooked, connected to the neck by only a few flaps of this flesh. This was no human, your tormentor was standing before you. Your inhuman jailor stared you down, it's empty soulless eyes shone. Its mouth tore out a  gaping hole, ripping through the flesh to form it’s smile.. Blood gushing down from the self inflicted wound it had purposely created, it was trying to get to you.

It moved its lipless mouth but no sound came from within. _“I see you little witch”_ You could feel the words scratch within your mind. It’s words were long and drawn out as it hissed like a snake. It threw back its head, mocking you with it’s silent laughter. With each bought of soundless cruel joy, the wound deepen at the corners as it pulled the false lipless mouth further.

 _“The devil finds temptation before his wandering eyes. Foolishness blinds you to think the heartless one cares. He is the master of sin itself human, no marks will bind him for long”_  It’s words weren’t the only things to assault your weakening mental defenses. Images flashed through your minds eyes.

 _“See the truth when you let the light bringer into your bed and heart. He breaks all he touches knowingly”_ You tried pushing it away, tried to evoke the magic within to fight this darkness that touched your mind. It pushed again harder than before, creeping through your veins. Pulling you deeper into it’s twisted grasp. The images played out on the silver screen of your mind but they felt alive as if you were watching them haplessly unable to do anything but stand there, fixed to the stop and endure as the scenes played out.

All you think to do was close your eyes and wish them away but when you reopened them,you were no longer trapped within the pit, there were no hands pulling you down deeper into the murky black water. You were standing in Lucifer’s penthouse. You couldn’t be free? No this was trick.

“No, this isn’t real” You muttered to yourself, as you wrapped your arms around your middle. You couldn’t let the shadow demon win, there had to be a way out of this illusion that it was forcing you to see. _“The show is about to begin child”_ It wasn’t going to win, you tried to shut it out but something caught your eye.

You turned your head but found that you had moved. No longer were you leaning against the bar but you were in the doorway of Lucifer’s bedroom. You gasped at the sight that lay before your eyes. “This couldn’t be real” You spoke, fighting back the tears that were threatening to cascade down your cheeks.

The sight of your broken, battered naked bleeding body lying at the foot of Lucifer’s bed. Your eyes empty but open staring in the void. The look of shock and horror clearly displayed upon your face. Lucifer standing over with you, a smug expression at the sight of your death. It was almost as if he was enjoying this, enjoying that the very fact you had passed from this world into the next in such a violent fashion.

“Lucifer..?” You started to speak, puzzled by what you were seeing. It wasn’t real, that wasn’t you lying dead in your own blood. _“He can’t hear you, he can’t see you”_ It harshly spat at you. A pair of arms draped themselves over his shoulders, snaking themselves around his neck in a tender embrace. Chloe leaning over, a cruel smirk played across her lips as she stared down almost in victory.

“She’s put up a fight, couldn’t accept the truth” The words were soaked in malicious cruelty, mocking you but this wasn’t like Chloe.

Detective Chloe Decker was your friend, reluctantly at first but still she was warm, loyal and not this shade. This is almost a demonic version being portrayed before your very eyes. “Pathetic really, clinging to the idea that you loved her” Her lips brushed against his neck, Lucifer leaned back into the blonde woman behind him.

“Let’s celebrate darling now that we are free of the nuisance. We can finally be together” It sounded like your lover but you couldn’t believe this. “Fuck me on the floor, cover me in her blood in this triumphant moment of sweet victory”. Chloe’s arms dropped, falling to her side as he turned on his heel and pull her into him that devilish smile upon his face.

The screen blurred as it faded away. Your tears had broken free, in streams that caressed your cheeks as they fell. “ _Accept the truth, you are nothing to the fallen one. You are not the one he truly desires. You were and are just a distraction. He’s glad that you are finally gone from his bed and his life”_ It was now inches away from you as it mentally assaulted you once more with his malicious words.

 _“You cannot lie to yourself forever little witch”_ The images of Chloe and Lucifer came flooding back once more. You had seen Lucifer with Chloe, you couldn’t deny that there was a bond forming between them more so with each passing day. He trusted her even if she didn’t believe that he was truly the devil or immortal. Doubt started to seep in between the cracks. The withered hands tightened, pulling you beneath the water for but a moment then letting you.

You gasped, it felt as if all the air had been sucked right out of your lungs then forcibly shoved right down your throat straight after. It burnt, it hurt as you tried to desperately catch your breath. It growled as it leaned in “You’ll break eventually then you’ll be ours forever”

It wasn’t going to **stop** , it had you in it’s grasps and it was **NEVER** going to let you **go**

_To be continued_


	11. First steps into dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Imagine Carisi trying to teach your child how to walk and talk.  
> Pairings: Sonny Carisi/Reader; Barba/Reader/Carisi (Mentioned)  
> Warnings: Polyamory, Cuteness overload  
> Word count: 1,215 words  
> Reader gender: Female

Maternity leave was both a blessing and curse in disguise. For the time spent bonding with your little one was something you’d never want to ever give back. Watching him grow with every passing day but there were moments, the tantrums in the dead of the night when you were alone, both of your partners stuck at work, diligently seeking justice for another.

In these moments, when you were at your lowest when it felt like the world was against you and nothing seemed to go right. You felt exhausted, like a dead woman walking as you tried to fix every little problem thrown your way but nothing worked. You felt alone as you fought battles that felt like wars, never ending conflicts that you had created inside your own head. You weren’t alone, far from it, but in these dark moments you had to soldier on and not give into the demons that feed on your doubts and fears.

It was hard but you had a new little life that was depending on you, a little boy with a killer set of pipes and he definitely knew how to use them, he’d learnt rather quickly that mummy or daddy would come running if he screamed to heart’s content. Still you loved him dearly even when he was a little monster.

His first few nights home had been both fulfilling and exhausting, thankfully Olivia understood exactly what you were going through, she had been through the same thing with Noah. She had pushed for Paternity leave for Sonny even though it was still uncertain which lover had fathered your little man. Rafael on the other hand had taken time away from his office but you had insisted he returned sooner than he would have liked but it was obvious that he was missing the fast paced thrill of criminal law.   
He loved his family, he loved and cherished his son and you but there was a passion for being a silver tongued prince of the courtroom but always come through. You would never change him. Watching him work a courtroom always sent chills down your spine, he was glorious to behold, he was truly a master of his craft.

Sonny was just as dedicated, he lived and breathed SVU, he was where he belonged. He had a way with his words especially when combined with his accent. He cast a spell on you that you never wanted to break. His love for his family was just as stronger if not deeper than Rafael’s. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for his sisters and now his son which is why he had worked like a dog for a month, gaining enough overtime under his belt to force Olivia’s hand and demand he take time off, away from work and spend time with you and your little man, his son. There hadn’t been any resistance from the man in question, he was more than happy to bond with Hugo. 

You leaned against the door frame, a smile spread across your lips at the sight before you. Sonny was sat on the floor was your spacious living room with one of the colorful spit up blankets draped over his shoulder, his eyes flicking between Hugo who was mere inches away from babbling happily as he visually explored his surrounding and the television which was playing softly in the background. His gaze never drifted away from him for more than a few moments, like you Sonny didn’t want to miss a single moment. His phone rested on the coffee table, just in case. Photos were a record of a moment to share with Rafael whilst he was working his adorable socks off. This was your little slice of heaven and nothing could ever change that.

You were lost in your own thoughts, your little bubble of contentment that you almost missed Sonny speak. “Y/N, Y/N come here” The excitement in his voice was as clear as day. You quickly but leisurely made your way into the room until you were standing beside your lover.

Hugo had started crawling, the smile that had been playing upon your lips deepened, this was a beautiful moment to behold. “Nothing is going to stop him now Sonny” You had been told by both Olivia and Amanda that once they started adventuring, discovering as they crawled that they did not stop even if they knocked into a coffee table or two along the way. This was all very new to you but Sonny had helped with Jesse, practice for Hugo before he had been convinced, strange how things work out. You were learning along the way, Barba one side and Sonny on the other. 

You wrapped your arms around Sonny’s waist, resting your head upon his shoulder as you continued to watch Hugo find his way around the room, bumping his leg into the coffee table but he didn’t seem to notice. “He’s just like both of his daddys, nothing is going to stop him” You spoke, your words light and full of joy as your eyes continued to follow your son. Your maternity instinct was swelling with every new step.

Sonny turned his head, trying to look at you “Doll, there a lot of you in there too, he has your smile that never seems to end” His words were touching, pulling at your heartstrings. He saw what you hadn’t or couldn’t. When you looked at Hugo all you could see was Rafael and Sonny. He was the product of the love you had for each other. This was a new beginning for you all.  
Each day came with new challenges and surprises, the nights were the hardest by far. You couldn’t be prepared enough for the lack of sleep. Hugo didn’t like to sleep for long, he would wake every two hours and cry out. Between the three of you, depending on which of your lovers had made it home of course. Hugo would end up comforted, changed or feed throughout the night and into the next morning.

You had on more than one occasion, woken up to find Sonny asleep in the nursery, in the rocking chair with Hugo asleep on his chest. The sight warmed your heart, it was beautiful to see the bond forming between the two of them. There had been mornings when Rafael would be on the phone but he would have Hugo in his arms, happily dribbling away on the cloth draped over the Assistant District Attorney’s shoulder. Each were taking steps forward, being Hugo’s father and you couldn’t be happier as your family grew closer, as they grew into their new role as fathers.

You didn’t want to know which one of them had fathered your son, it did not matter as Hugo was their son. Yes, one of them had been named on his birth certificate but that was one little piece of paper, it didn’t change anything in your expanding world. Your relationship had blossomed and bloomed with this new addition, your family had grown and become stronger, yes there were still going to disagreements and heated arguments but it all part of the package. You couldn’t wait for the next step, the next development but that would come another day.


	12. Mama/Dada?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Imagine Carisi trying to teach your child how to walk and talk  
> Part one: First steps into Dawn  
> Warnings: Polyamory, Cuteness overload  
> Pairings: Rafael Barba/Reader, Sonny Carisi/Reader, Barba/Reader/Carisi and Barisi  
> Word count: 1,261 words  
> Reader gender: Female  
> Author: Ilariya_Lavoro writes

Today was one of those rare afternoons, Sonny and Rafael were both home. It was few and far between but you cherished these moments. Hugo was growing more and more with each passing day. He stumbled and fell more times that you could count but he still kept trying regardless. He definitely had a stubborn streak a mile long.

He still hadn’t started talking beyond babbling to himself but it had occurred increasingly over the last few days. You entered the living room, Rafael was casually lounging on the sofa bouncing Hugo on his knee who was laughing each time he went up then back down again. Your son’s gaze soon fell on you, he started stretching his arms out towards you, reaching for his mummy.

Rafael turned his head, wanting to know who or what had caught the attention of his  son. A loving smile quickly spread across his lips at the sight of you, disheveled. “Mi Tesoro, just woken up?” His voice, playfully teasing you for sleeping in but he knew that you needed the sleep. The lack of sleep was starting to catch up with you even if Hugo had only just started sleeping peacefully for more than a few hours at a time.

“Is it that obvious Papi?” You chuckled through your words, knowing that your appearance was disheveled. Standing there in shorts, a tank top with your dressing gown hanging loosely around you. It was a lazy day whilst it lasted as you knew sooner or later one of your lovers could be called away. It happened, the city needed them as much as you did. Rafael’s cheeks flushed with color at the playfulness and heated intent lingering in your words.

Hugo fussed further as he continued to try and reach you, he wanted to be held, cuddled and loved by you in this moment. Rafael turned his attention back to his struggling son. “You want mama little one, her hugs and kisses” Your heart still skipped a beat watching the tenderness in such a simple interaction with Hugo made you fall deeper in love with Rafael Barba.  

“You’ll have to get in line” You didn’t need to turn your head when you heard Sonny speak, his arms slipped around your waist pulling you back until you were leaning against his taut, lean body. His chin rested upon the top of your head as he smiled down at the sight of domestic bliss seated upon the sofa. “We have to share Mama” he teased, nuzzling you lovingly.

Hugo pursed his lips, frowning as he once again squirmed in Rafael’s lap. He babbled in response. You watched eagerly hoping that today would day when your little boy would speak for the first time. What would he say? Mama perhaps but then again he could easily say dada or even no. You would have to wait and see.

“M….m” Did you hear correctly? You were brought back out of your thoughts, your gaze fixed upon your son as he tried again. Rafael and Sonny were just as transfixed as you. Rafael bounced Hugo once more, smiling happily “who’s that Hugo?” He encouraged as he turned his gaze from the toddler to you then back again before he repeated his words again.

“Who’s that Mi Hijo?” A chill shot up your spine as you waited in anticipation, holding in your next breath but not holding back the smile as it spread across your lips. It was beautiful seeing Rafael like this, completely relaxing with Hugo. The sound of Spanish falling from his lips was still something that drove both you and Sonny wild. He pushed himself ever so slightly against the curve of your backside to feel him in that moment.

“Ma..m” He tried again, the word was on the tip of his tongue. You tapped Sonny’s arm to release you. He untangled his long arms from around your waist, you smiled up at him before quickly pressing your lips against his. The promise of more held in your smile as you pulled away, mouthing silent words that Rafael missed but the knowing smile playing upon Sonny’s face spoke volumes.

Both of you approached the sofa as Hugo continued to try and get the words out of his little mouth. Your approach excited the boy, sparking up a frenzy as he wiggled and danced in his father’s lap. His arms waving around wildly as he squealed happily at the sight of you so close that he could touch you.

You didn’t hesitate to give Hugo what he wanted, his eyes lit up as you gently pick up your son, resting him against your lip, your arm secure around his waist as his head nuzzled into your shoulder babbling happily. Sonny moved past you, brushing his fingers over your free arm as he made his way around the sofa, taking the open seat next to Rafael.

You watched as he leaned over, capturing the other man’s lips in a passionate kiss that was quickly returned. “Daddy and Daddy are adorable Hugo” you smiled as you spoke, loving to see your lovers show their love for each other. Hugo would grow up knowing that anyone could love anyone that their heart chose. Gender and sexuality was never an issue in your open minded home.

He screamed with glee, clinging tightly to you, pulling at your fabric of your top. Brushing a kiss to the crown of Hugo’s head as Rafael broke the kiss with Sonny. “You’re one to talk Mamá, such a beautiful sight to behold to see the mother of our child in the glow of the afternoon sun holding our boy barefoot and standing before us in all her glory” His words were like butter, soft and loving but it could make you melt into a puddle in a blink of an eye. Rafael Barba was truly a silver tongued prince in and out of the courtroom.

“Doll, I love you” Sonny said leaning into Rafael’s chest “I love you Rafi” His gaze shifted but his smile never faded. He was content, happy with how his life had turned out.

“I love you too Sonny, Rafael” The three little words that you could say all day long, every emotion you felt in that moment rolled off you as you spoke.

“I love you Mi Tesoro, Mi Sol and not forgetting about you Mi Hijo” Rafael always was a step ahead of you and Sonny. His words held a edge that was typical of the ADA. It wasn’t harsh but jovial and playful. You shook your head, lightly laughing.

“M..Ma..Mama” Your eyes widened as you gasped in surprise and joy. Hugo had spoken his first word. Tears of happiness were prickling at the corner of your eyes.

“Il mio ragazzo, parla!” Sonny exclaims happily, he stands up rushing over to where you were standing with Hugo. Rafael was hot on his heels. This was a precious moment that the three of you had shared together. You couldn’t wait for tomorrow and all that would follow after that.

“I’ll start lunch for my boys” With Hugo on your hip, you made your way to kitchen leaving Sonny and Rafael where they stood. “Enjoy yourselves whilst you wait” You shot over your shoulder, winking at your lovers leaving them blushing brightly in the living room knowing full well what you were implying. Life was still riding high, there would always be up and downs in the days to come.

You would enjoy the little moments like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> Mi Tesoro - My Treasure (Spanish)  
> Mi Sol - My Sun (Spanish)  
> Mi Hijo - My Son (Spanish)  
> Il mio ragazzo, parla - My son, he speaks (Italian)


	13. Hope and Fear (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Imagine being unaware that your shared lover June Moone had invited Rick Flag to join in with your conjugal visit, knowing that he had developed feelings for you. You believed that he wanted you gone 
> 
> Warnings: Canon and non-canon pairings, angst, reader with powers! 
> 
> Pairings: June Moone x F!Reader, June Moone x Rick Flag, June Moone x F!Reader x Rick Flag? 
> 
> Reader gender:Female 
> 
> Author: Ilariya_Lavoro writes

Life without June Moone was unthinkable but you weren’t the only one to think that way. Rick Flag, the soldier who had been assigned to Dr Moone loved her just as much as you did. He had been there from the beginning, you had only been brought into help when Amanda Waller she decided that it was time. With your abilities, you were able to help June more often than not sleep through the night. 

Calming Enchantress just enough that she would allow the good doctor to catch up with the hours that she had previously missed. It didn’t always worked for the Enchantress could easily overpower you with a flick of her fingers. She just wanted to be kept entertained until she deemed it no longer amusing but an annoyance. She had threatened you more often than you would have liked but you welcomed her into your dreams, knowing that as long as you kept her busy than June wasn’t suffering. 

June had been your friend first, a soothing balm compared to prickly reception of Colonel Flag who had not trusted you, a meta-human with Dr Moone’s safety from the moment he clapped his eyes upon you. However you hadn’t let that affect your budding friendship with either of them. June had been more welcoming than Rick had, he had been standoffish and overly formal even when speaking alone. To him, you were still nothing but a criminal regardless your positive progress with June. 

This task had started your path to redemption in your eyes but not in his. June enjoyed the company, as had you. Your feelings for her had developed first, she was kind and considerate, thinking of you even if you were only there to aid her. It was intelligence that shone through brightest that made your heart swell. Her mind was beautiful and she was more than willing to share with you. It was hard not to find yourself falling in love with her more so with each and every day that you were allowed to remain by her side. 

By the time you had realized the true depths of your feelings for June, it was already too late. Your heart thumped against your chest, it was almost like a butterfly was flicking around trying to escape whenever you were alone together which were moments few and far between as Colonel Flag wasn’t letting you or her out of his sight. Fear bubbled up, knowing that if it was discovered then you would be sent away or worse had your feelings used against you. 

You had watched her love another, watch the spark of desire burn into life. It had hurt terribly but still you carried on for the sake of June. You wanted her to be happy even it wasn't with you. Eventually it had worked out after several long conversation with June, locked in both the bathroom and the bedroom of her apartment. 

You felt bad for leaving her alone with Flag once you had learnt that her feelings weren’t one sided but the pair needed to talk this development through. It had felt wrong at first, you had felt as if it were causing June to emotionally cheat but she was like you. 

She was polyamorous but had struggled with the knowledge that her heart would always belong to more than one person but the moment you had walked into her life, everything had settled into place. You still have no idea what was said as you were in the bedroom whilst they spoke in the lounge. The words were loud but not clear, muffled by the walls that were between you and the lovers. 

Upon reflection, you wouldn’t have changed what had happened, just how certain events had played out. To feel her lips against yours each morning you woke by her side kept you going, it got you through the day knowing that she was with you, that she loved you. The little touches here and there, the smile that spread across her lips when her eyes connected with yours and that loving look in her eyes that shone so brightly made everything worth it. June Moone was the sun in your sky and you won’t change that for all the tea in china. _(I’m British, I love tea :3)_

Your feelings for Rick Flag on the other hand had been an altogether surprise. They had developed more slowly after one particularly difficult evening with Enchantress. She had managed to pick away at the walls you had placed within June’s mind. She had grown tired for the games. Her powers were greater than yours but without her heart there were always opportunities to strike. Enchantress had thrown you like a rag doll in the nearest wall. 

You had crumpled into a heap but you weren’t out for the count. Colonel Flag had been out of the apartment, for no more than twenty minutes. However he had saved your life that night, distracted the Enchantress enough for you to be able to fix the damage she had done and pushed her back behind those walls to let June take back control. 

The dynamics had switched after that night, unknowingly for the better. He had allowed you closer, let you know the man beneath the kevlar vest. See Rick not the Colonel for the first time. It was strange how your almost death had made him see what had always been there. You were trying to help June, not hurt her. You were not that the bad guy even if your record stated otherwise. Every crime you had committed was born from the need to survive, there had been no malicious intent or murderous rage that pushed you into a life of crime. 

You needed to survive life on the streets and you did what you could with the limited resources you had and no family to lean on when times were more than just difficult. You had been able to tell your story, not the one that had been stretched out of proportion upon your arrest. The tale which had been spun was wildly fantastical and most of it had never happened but still people believed it. He had been able to finally see the person behind the curtain and not just assume you were bad to the core. 

There was more to you than your less than palatable past. You were someone who wanted a better future, someone who wanted to have a life but you knew that you wouldn’t have one outside of the bars of Belle Reve once June and The Enchantress were finally separated. It was a sad reality to behold but it was yours. You had accepted your fate and would enjoy these precious moments you shared. As you went through the same emotional motions with Rick as you had with June but unlikely with your loving doctor, you fought tooth and nail against this emerging attraction. 

You had watched him fall deeper in love with June, you had been hopeful that the signs, the tells that he was starting to feel the same way as you but no, there had been none. He kept you at a distance, a comfortable distance but still he made no indication of that ever changing. He had begrudgingly accepted the development in his girlfriend’s love life, that you were apart of June’s life and you were not going anywhere soon unless Amanda Waller changed her mind. There was another possibility, one that you couldn’t bring yourself to even consider happening, for it would mean that you had failed June. 

It made you sick to your stomach, the chance that Enchantress could consume your lover, take command and become the dominant, walking and talking personality in control. It kept you awake at night, it was something that the witch liked to manipulate in your dreams when she seeped through the telepathic bond you had created with June. You had created a door into your own mind and Enchantress wanted to wear you down, destroy you. 

You were her enemy and an obstacle in her destructive path. It was hard not to notice the darkening, heavy bags beneath your eyes. June was worried about you and Rick had vocally expressed his concern several times, mostly as if it was unable to do your job then it would impact upon June.“I can do this, I’m not going to let this little set back stop me helping June” 

##  **ONE MONTH LATER**

Returning to Belle Reve hadn’t be easy but you still had the remainder of your serve to see out. Your mission had ended with the death of the Enchantress. Dr June Moone was free and you and your abilities were no longer required. You hadn’t even been able to say goodbye as before you knew it, you were back in cuffs and escorted back to that lonely cell in a corner of the isolation block for women. 

You had taken to pacing around your cell, waiting was never your strong suit. Amanda Waller had promised to arrange visits, private visits with June. You’d never truly been alone with your lover. Yes, you had held her at night but still Rick still had been there lightly sleeping on the other side of the bed. Colonel Rick Flag had taken a piece of your heart but he had shattered it without even being aware of your deepening affection for him. 

In a few words, he had shown his true colors, the only person in his heart was June, would always be June. It had hurt you, cut you to the core but you still had your lady love at the end of the day. It had only been a dream but still it had been a beautiful dream that had broken. You had waited for the right moment, a moment that never came into fruition. 

You had to accept that you’d never have a the polyamorous relationship that had plagued your dreams of late. Instead you had to focus on what you did have, the lovely Doctor June Moone. you shook your head trying to chase away the negativity that had played on your mind. The sound of your cell door opening brought you back to reality, to the here and now.

Your negative thoughts were chased away with the realization that June was here, here to see you, here to hold and love you after being separated for the longest month of your life or so it felt like. It felt like a lifetime since you had even seen your lady love and the man you’d never have. It was strained at best whenever Rick was around. There were times when you were sorely tempted to listen in to his thoughts but it was a line you wouldn’t cross not now nor ever. Your gift or cursed depending on how you looked at it had always been a struggle when the voices in your head were in everyone else’s and you could hear every word they thought. 

You had taught yourself how to block them out, build up a mental wall to keep your mind quiet. It hadn’t been easy but it helped you sleep at night. You had wanted to express how you felt for him but each time you had opened your mouth to confess, you shut it right back up. You were scared of being rejected and causing a rift, causing further, deeper tension between the three of you than what was already there. 

You needed to find a way to make this work This was your moment to celebrate after everything you had gone through in those terrible eight hours with the Suicide Squad, you were glad that your love, well the one that was known and returned was safe and sound. 

You had waited a month for everything to be arranged and now here it was and everything wasn’t going to plan! “How I could I be so blind?” You questioned yourself, your face buried into your knees. Fear creeping through your veins, it was over. June had made her choice and it wasn’t you. 

 You lent back against the locked bathroom door, tears rushing down your face. June had come here to end it all. She hadn't said a word but her thoughts were screaming at you, you tried not to listen it but it had been hard not to. It can't go on like this June wouldn't meet your eyes, neither could Rick. The lack of eye contact spoke volumes to you, you had to get out of there. 

The cabin reserved for conjugal visits allowed for limited privacy but now you were trapped in this confined space nursing a broken heart. June on the other side of door, tears streamed down her cheeks with Rick standing by her side, silent with his gaze fixed upon the locked door. 

_To be continued_


	14. Ruby Red Nights (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two.  
> Imagine: Imagine Olivia and Elliot being turned into vampires and as their sire, you teach them how to live as creatures of the night. It gets hot and heavy one night as they give into their new urges and before long it turns into a threesome between you nightly  
> Warnings: Trigger warning: Blood, Vampire AU  
> Reader Gender: Female  
> Author: Ilariya_Lavoro writes

_Immortality_ was beginning to **bore** you.

There was no denying that you had gotten lonely over the last few centuries of existing, frozen in time. You had finally decided you needed a companion. It was time to create a childe of your own. You sat perched on the window sill, your lips stained red. Your last feed had been overzealous, the hungry had consumed you. Running your thumb across your crimson cheek, catching stray drops of blood as they rolled away, you would not waste a precious morsel. This was not like you; you were not a messy eater, but the monster need to consume life needed to feed completely and utterly until the beast was satisfied and retreated back into the depths of your mind once again.

A bottle of blood-red wine and two glasses waited on the table. It was a special blend created for the more hesitant of the newborn vampires. Their humanity would still be very strong, they would resist their own vampiric needs. Their weak bodies would need the blood, the life giving substance that they could not live without. If they need feed, they would wither away and die. It would be easier to them to stomach if they believed it was simply alcohol and nothing more yet their body would know the truth of as soon as the thick ambrosia passed through their lips, they would then eagerly drink it.

You chuckled to yourself, pressing the blooded finger past your lips. It’s taste was divine, heavenly. Your tongue did not hesitate to lick every speck of the blood away. You savored the moment.

For creating a childe of the night was draining, but two had utterly exhausting. You had underestimating how empty you would feel afterwards. You had needed to hunt as soon as the change had begun. Both were lying in your bed as the fervor raged within changing them from mere mortals into creatures of the night. Your beloved children and companions who would walk the world with you throughout all of time into eternity.

The blood would heal you, blood would make you whole once again. It moved through every arteries and vein swelling them as it filled you as it ignited the magic that keep you in this perpetual state of existence walking the line between the living and dead. The night was most beautiful, the light of the moon softly caressed you lovingly as passed through the window behind you. Your strength was returning you, whilst your heart did not beat, didn’t pulse with life like it once had that didn’t mean you did not live but it was a difference kind of living. Your fangs twitched, your primal hunger might have been sated but still you crave something darker, something deeper.

Your mind had kept wandering back to your progeny that lay prone, dead to the world as your bite, your blood infected and changed them. They would need you once they awoke confused and fragile like lost lambs. You would be their sire, their parent and teacher on this path into the nightly realm.

With the rise of moon, they would awaken one after the another. The bond that tethered you to each other would draw them out and to you. It was inevitable really.

* * *

New York city allure was dark, mysterious and full of destructive desires and sin. It had drawn creatures like you to it for centuries to it’s street, like a moth to a flame. It was fine city fit to host the demons and creatures of the night that flooded in each and every night. They merged into human life with the aid of magic. Humanity just continued on none the wiser of what walked alongside them.

There were occasional incidents but the elders enforcers handled the guilty parties. The society had always been there, protecting its own and keeping humans unaware of what went bump in the night. It sat opposite human government managing the lives of the immortal that walked this plane of existence. Each new immortal was registered with the elders who led the main territories of the americas and beyond.

Area 46 encompassed Manhattan. You had made it your home, setting up your nest in an apartment building on the outskirts that overlooked the busy city below. Your phone discarded hours before, lying on the side in the rarely used kitchen.

You had informed the elder of your creation. They had given you a time and date to present your new children and companions for registration. If you failed to appear then they would send the enforcers to your nest to force your attendance then punish you for your lack of respect and disobedience. Punishments were always harsh but the greater the offence the greater the punishment.

Things had become strained over the last few centuries. A select few had become overzealous with their feedings, creating far too many new vampires in a short space of time. It had become almost noticeable but these children had often been left to their own devices or abandoned resulting in more obvious killings more when the hungry overtook  and consumed them completely.

They had become a threat to your kinds anonymity, to the survival of your kindred. They had to be dealt with. Rules then changed in reaction to this, becoming crueller, deadly and more regimented. No-one was exempt.

The sound of frenzied footsteps alerted to you to the fact you were no longer alone with your dreary thoughts. Your **progeny** was **awake**.

* * *

You watched from your position in the window as they staggered into the room confused, blood smeared upon their faces and splattered across their clothes. Your children were lost, lost lambs entering the night realm for the first time.

Olivia entered first, her eyes wide with fear but there was a fire shining through, a courage that would not be beaten out of her that easily. Her hair clung to the sides of her face, sweat, blood and grime stuck to her skin. The night before was a blur, the images melting into one another but it didn’t feel real as if it had all just been a dream.

Elliot was close behind, in a similar state. Both of them were dressed in unfamiliar clothing as they took tentative steps into the darkened room. Turning her head left from right, she tried peering into the darkness. Olivia knew that she shouldn’t be able to see much, human eyes weren’t able to see like that but her vision was as clear as day, she could make out the furniture and the surroundings. It didn’t make a lick of sense.

“El…” Her voice was shaking, Olivia couldn’t tell her partner. He would think she had gone mad! A voice cut through, breaking her train of thought and stopping Olivia’s words from leaving her mouth.

_“You are far from mad childe”_ The voice sounded as smooth as silk to their ears, it was calming yet unfamiliar. It was drawing their attention like a moth to a flame, it was welcoming but there was a power lingering behind each word. A dark power that could give as easily as it could take.

Unarmed and fearful of whoever lurked but couldn’t be seen. Elliot moved forward, standing shoulder to shoulder with Olivia. His anger flaring up from within, burning hot and fast. Clenching his fists, he took another step forward with the intention of getting ahold of person responsibility. He wanted and was getting some answers.

_“Your fury is misdirected little one, it was not I who caused you harm”_ You purred, your words were like liquid warmth, curling around them trying to comfort and heal their wounded pride. They had gotten to you, the bond was there, singing brightly between the three of you. You wanted to cherish them, teach them before setting them back into the world. Without your guidance, they were not safe, they were a danger to themselves and everyone else who strayed into their path.

_“For without my intervention you would have perished”_ The very thought hurt, it bled through into your words, tainting them with a flash of sorrow as it passed through you.

It was hard to process, this stranger had saved their lives but there were no injuries upon either of them. Only dried blood smeared across their cheeks. It didn’t add up nor did not make sense to Olivia. _“Not everything needs to make sense, life is often full of mysteries that one can not simply explain away with science and logic”_ It was terribly amusing to you, your progeny had a terribly analytical mind, needing to understand the how and the why.

“How did you…” Olivia started to speak, dumbfounded by these sudden answers you were giving to questions that she had not verbally asked. It was almost as if you had read her mind but that wasn’t possible outside of the realm of fantasy. _“You’d be surprised at what does exist and what we can do”_

Once more you had cut into her train of thought, you pushed yourself out of the shadow and stepped into the light, revealing yourself to them. _“We have much to discuss little ones”_

“Lady, you have some nerve with your parlor tricks” Elliot was fuming, you were trying to deceive them with your smooth words and television psychic tomfoolery. He could see what you were. A liar, a con artist. _“Really, is that what am Elliot?”_ You injected, tilting your head to the side as your eyes connected with his. A smug smile playing across your ruby red lips, as you confidently stared him down.

How wrong was he! For he was still thinking too simply, his world had changed. It wasn’t just black and world, color had bleed through. Your Elliot was hard headed, stubborn and stuck in his ways it seemed. You were going to have to show him the truth, words weren’t going to work.

One moment you were standing by the window, the next you were standing inches away from Elliot’s face. He hadn’t seen you move, in a blink of an eye, you had crossed the room. A feat such as that wasn’t humanly possible. _“I haven’t been human for centuries”_ You responded, finding the concept of being considered human dull. To be anything other than what you had become was now unthinkable.

With your smile wide, it revealed what lay within. Two sharp elongated canines, your fangs primed for the hunt. _“Deny what you will but seeing is always believing”_ His face paled slightly, Elliot hadn’t been expecting that but they could easily be fake or surgical modification. Yes, that had to be it.

It was going to be a long night, drilling the truth into Elliot and Olivia. Your eyes narrowed upon hearing his thoughts. Blind fool! You turned attention to Olivia who had silently watching the exchange. You mentally pulled at the bond connecting the two of you, to gain her full attention.

You were **done** fooling around.

_“Tell me how does one walk away from a gunshot wound to the stomach or chest?”_ You questioned, already knowing the answer.

“You don’t” Olivia answered, her words absolute as without immediate medical aid wounds like that could easily be fatal. Her face turned stoic as she contemplated what you asked. Why ask such a thing. Her eyes flickered downwards, glancing over her own stomach then darting to Elliot’s chest.

_“Then how did you walk away?”_ Her eyes widened in shock as the memory of the previous evening came flooding back. The pain of the bullet piercing through her chest, the impact of the pavement as she collided hard with it as she fell backwards. The sight of watching the suspect turn his gun on her partner, gunning him down then disappearing into the night.

Her hands were frantic as they moved rapidly over her stomach, trying to feeling the wound that was no longer there. “How? What did you do to us?” She shouted, frustrated, confused and slightly terrified of the person standing meters away from her.

_“I fed you my blood, normally a little would be enough to just heal a simple wound,”_ you replied, a small taste of your blood could heal mortal wounds but once they reached the point of no return that wasn’t enough. When the jaws of death beckoned, there was a choice to be made either turn them or let them bleed out and die.

_“However the both of you were dying, I choose to turn you to keep you out of death’s grip,”_ you spoke plainly, the magic that rushed through your veins now was theirs, filling them up as they changed from human to vampire. From day to night. “It’s….” Elliot started but you once more chose to interrupt and cut him off mid sentence.

_“It’s not impossible little one, when you considered how close you were to death twenty four hours ago”_ The scent of fresh blood was alluring, it had caught your attention as you made your way home. Your hunger hadn’t been completely satisfied as cold, bags of donated blood was never enough. Fresh blood was delectable, it pushed the beast back down and quenched your thirst for longer than day old, chilled bags of blood ever could. _“_ _When I found both of you bleeding out in that alleyway.”_

“What are you?” Olivia’s words were full of fear, her eyes wider than before like a deer caught in headlights. _“Do not fear me, we are one in the same childe. We are kindred now as my blood is your blood.”_

_“Vampire is the most common word of what you are now Olivia, Elliot,”_  it was simplest and easiest explanation that you could give. Your own sire had blunt, honest and barely gave you time to comprehend his words. You had been hours old, dirt and blood covering you from head to toe before he dragged you off into the night to stand before the area elder. It was unpleasant experience you weren’t going to replicate with your own progeny.

Anger, confusion, fear would all come. It was a change not always welcomed as like you, there had been no consent given. You had been chosen to replace the vampire who your sire had murdered in order for him to escape narrowly with his own life. Olivia and Elliot’s change was born from a fatal attack combined with your loneliness. There had been no time to ask, no time to think only act.

It was a new beginning, once the news had settled in and they realised it wasn’t a horrible mistake. The first test would come when they tasted human blood for the very first time.

It would **have** be soon or they **wouldn’t** last the night.

* * *

With a glass full to the brim in one hand, you turned away from the table. A serious expression upon your face,  _“You need to feed, both of you do.”_ The first time that a vampire consumed human blood was key, it completed the transformation and without it then the vampire would wither, fade then die.

_“Blood is essential, it is life giving,”_  the scent of the blood mixed in with the wine was a dulled heaven yet it still cause a reaction within Olivia and Elliot. Their eyes narrowed as their hungry stirred from deep within. Their eyes followed the glass as you brought up, placed it against your lip and tipped it to take a sip. The thick red liquid slid down with ease, it was an ecstasy like no other. The lingering flavour of the wine remained behind as you gulped down the entire glass.

Pulling the empty glass away, you glanced at them through hooded eyes. They were watching you. _“Control is always tricky,”_  you admitted, it wasn’t hard to give into the hunger and take too much like a frenzied shark. Over time you had learnt tricks to help each and every time that you sunk your fangs into your next meal. You could still slip up at any time. “I can’t hurt anyone” Olivia spoke earnestly “I just can't”

_“It doesn’t have hurt, the feed can be pleasurable.”_ The bite could be painful if you chose it to be yet you could make it a desirable,enjoyable experience for your donor from the moment your fangs broke through the flesh and blood rushed to the surface, filling your waiting mouth. _“We only take just enough, we don’t drain every last drop”_

It was a leap of blind faith taking the first bite but you wouldn’t let him near a live human until their initial hunger had been sated and they learnt how to try and curb their natural instincts to drain their donor or victim completely dry. You quickly refilled your empty glass from the opened bottle on the table before you.

You hold out your hand, reaching for Olivia. Her gaze flicked between your face, your hand and the filled glass by your side. She was resisting, fighting her vampiric instincts that craved the very taste of human blood. The younger vampire was conflicted but the animalistic drive, the hunger was bubbling up from within. The longer she fought, the harder it would be to take the first step.

Her eyes briefly turned crimson as her hunger took ahold of her, Olivia began to move towards you. Her hands were starting to shake, as she grasped the full glass that you had left for her. Lifting it up carefully not to spill a drop, she placed it gently against her lips before tipping it. Her eyes widened in shock, in wild ecstasy as she furiously gulped down the entire glass. A newborn’s first taste was intoxicating, if it similar to an addict’s first hit but the taste of blood as it caressed your throat was always a rush, the only thing that changed was the control of the vampire.

The glass slipped from between her fingers, Olivia was overcome by the mere taste. It was absolute heaven to her palate, it tasted better than anything she had ever tasted before. It had tasted better than anything she thought possible, blood was full of iron and she had expected it to taste like pennies but it hadn’t.

Her lips were stained red, blood red. Her tongue lapped up the droplets that tried to stray and escape, dripping down her chin. The scent of fresh blood brought Elliot to your side. He moved quicker than he thought possible as his new vampiric nature crept to the surface, overtaking his humanity. He grabbed the wine bottle, threw his head back as he drained the remainder pouring it in his open, waiting mouth which watered in anticipation.

Your progeny had given in, **wonderful.**

The sound of glass smashing, breaking brought you back to reality. Elliot’s face and shirt were stained with the remanence of the blood-red wine. His breath, heavy and laboured as he was trying to catch his breath.

How **quaint** indeed.

“More, I want more,” his tone dark and husky as the words fell from his lips. Oh he would have more, your greedy boy. You turned your wrist, offering it up to him to sink his fangs into.

“Then drink from me childe, it might not taste as delectable but it will curb your hunger for now,” as soon as the last syllable rolled off of your tongue. Elliot had pulled your wrist up to meet his mouth. Maybe this wouldn’t be difficult as you had initially perceived it to be.


	15. The Wolf and His Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Please make a Wolf Jon Moxley x reader, like fluff, tons and tons of fluff!
> 
> Warnings: Wolf AU and sooo much fluff
> 
> Pairings:Wolf!Jon Moxley x Reader
> 
> Reader gender: Female
> 
> Author: wwe78geek

The voice within **roared**

The voice within roared into life and it was hungry, so very hungry but this was the norm living with the beast within. It cried out for the touch of another flesh, for the thrill of the hunt and most importantly the pull of the mate under the full moon. You had lived with this secondary voice since the day it awakened. It terrified you at first, as you had no idea what it all meant and how you could live with this new part of yourself.

The beast was wrathful, it was angry but it also wished to keep you safe. It was your protector but it wanted to live like a wolf should, running with a pack with its mate by it’s side. You found yourself at odds with your own inner wolf, you couldn’t force a relationship just because your beast wanted to feel whole, safe and surrounded by a pack.

More often than not you fought back, pushed down the wolf as you struggled for control, for dominance. It was a daily struggle but of late, your wolf had been terribly quiet as if it was waiting for something or someone. You shook your head, trying to push back the possibility that your inner beast knew something was coming, that it was plotting against you. Why would it? It was part of you, part of your very identity in the ever changing world that you lived in.

You had recently been welcomed into a small but lively pack, it’s alpha couple treated you like family, you were in their eyes their baby sister. You were to be protected as their newest unmated member. They made you feel safe, cared about but still your wolf was not completely content. It shifted in your mind, the discontent and sorrow washed over you in wave after wave.

It **wanted** more nay it **needed** more

With the full moon rapidly approaching, you were tense, on edge. This would be the first shift surrounded by others. You were no longer alone to suffer the agony as it bit at you, it felt as if you were being pulled apart from the inside out. The shift, the transformation from woman to wolf was heightened, intensified by the lull of the full moon. It was your mistress and you heeded it’s call regardless of where you were.

The moon was both cruel and loving, it brought pain and suffering but it also brought unity. In that moment, you and the wolf were one, one body and one mind. It was indescribable, you longed and feared that short time under the light of the moon. It was days away but it was there lingering in the forefront of your mind as you shuffled through the hallway, looking for your alpha and his mate.

Lost in your thought and not looking where you were going, you found yourself colliding into a hard, firm body. The force of the contact was enough to knock you backwards but you didn’t feel any pain. You had closed your eyes, waiting for the moment when you hit the ground but nothing came.

Your eyes flew open to find Jon Moxley staring down at you. His arms wrapped around your waist holding you up, keeping you from colliding hard with the concrete floor. Your eyes widened, shock at the very sight of him before you. Why had he stopped your fall? He was a lone wolf who rarely was seen outside of the ring, outside of work. He kept pretty much to himself.

Yet here he was _helping_ you

You clammed up, your words escaped you. You couldn’t hold his gaze for too long. The scent of unclaimed, unbound alpha male intoxicated your senses. Your wolf roared back into life, it scratched and fought with you mentally. It wanted to take control, it wanted to submit to this alpha, this compatible wolf. You placed your hands upon his chest, clinging to his t-shirt and pulled yourself up and back to your feet.

“I….I’m sorry about bumping into you” You stuttered over your words, being this close to him was sending you round the bend as you tried to calm your wolf, trying to remain in control. It was relentless. It knew what it wanted, Jon Moxley. His hands still lingered, you could feel them as his fingers drew circles in place.

A smirk pulled across his lips, his eyes darkened as he continued to stare down at you. Jon leaned in close. “Tis nothing doll, seems I’ve caught little red riding hood” He answered. His words dark and heavy as lust wrapped around each individual word.

Your face lit up, color brushed over your cheek upon hearing his reply but he wasn’t finished speaking. “I’m not letting you now that I’ve found you my mate” His words were full of intention, it both terrified and excited you. Your inner wolf purred, the word mate twisted and turned around in your mind over and over again. You couldn’t stop the smile that spread across your lips.

Maybe this was a **new** start, something you had been _denying_ **yourself**

Life with Jon was something you hadn’t been expecting. Behind closed doors, there was still an edge to him that couldn’t be shaken. It was part of him, part of the journey of where he had been. You wouldn’t change anything about him.

Explaining to your pack about finding your mate, well it had easier than you had initial thought. They had accepted him with open arms which he had quickly rebuffed with sharp, well placed words aimed to hurt and push them away. Jon wasn’t easily swayed by the notion of simply joining the pack. He had made his intentions very clear, you were his mate regardless of if you were part of a pack or not.

The nickname Red stuck, in his eyes he was your big bad wolf in every inclination of the word and you were his red riding hood. Only he would protect you from everyone who dared to even look at in your direction. His anxiety, his overprotective nature was to be expected as you were his mate, his end goal, his world outside of the ring that came before all others. Not that he would openly, verbally admit to this.

You chuckled to yourself, clutching your pillow to your chest as you lay in bed, thinking of Jon and his tougher than nail persona. You had seen behind the curtain, you had seen the real Jon Moxley and you loved every inch of you.

“Babe, I can hear you giggling to yourself. Don’t make me come in there” He called, his words echoing from within the bathroom. The water still rushing, the shower still was running as he kept one ear focused upon you, always making sure that you were safe, that nothing was wrong. “Come and get me, you big bad wolf” You teased knowingly, your words light as a feather as you playfully enticed your lover, your mate to return to bed, to your loving embrace.

Your eyes were fixed upon the door frame, the sound of the water being turned off told you that he had taken the bait willingly. He was coming back to bed, dripping wet but things would heat up quickly enough that you would forget about the water as his wet flesh collided with yours.

_After all a little water wouldn’t kill you_


	16. Pack loving - Divergent A/B/O (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Imagine: Imagine being an polyamorous Omega in dauntless when your heat hits on night, blacking out when you try to get medical aid. Only to awaken find that you have been claimed.
> 
> Warnings: Polyamory, angst, fluff and smut, Alpha/Beta/Omega pairings, Foursome  
> Pairings: Eric x F!Reader x Tris x Four   
> Universe: AU, A/B/O  
> Reader gender: Female  
> Author: Ilariya_Lavoro writes
> 
> Alpha(s) - Eric, Four  
> Beta(s) - Tris  
> Omega - Reader 
> 
> Ages:   
> Tris/Reader: 18  
> Eric/Four: 24

_Humanity had_ **_evolved_ ** _into order to_ **_survive_ ** _._  

_So came the_ **_Alphas_ ** _,_ **_Betas_ ** _and_ **_Omegas_ **

Omegas were not shunned but at the same time, they were not openly celebrated. It was how it had always been. Alphas and Betas were more common but there was always the chance you might be born an Omega even if neither of your parents were one themselves. Genetics dictated who you were but not ultimately where you belonged, that was always your choice when the time came.

Children did not present until puberty and would not experience their first heat until their eighteenth birthday. It had always been that way. You were taught what all this meant, what it meant to be an Alpha, a beta or an omega.

**_Alphas were dominated, possessive and would not submitted to betas and omegas but could be mild tempered and level headed_ **

**_Betas were submissive to the alpha but dominated and possessive of Omegas but could be cruel and thoughtless_ **

**_Omegas were the lowest on the totem pole and were only fertile after their second heat but they could be more than simply completely submissive_ **

It didn’t matter the race, sex or faction that the individual was born into, before birth which of the three you were already been chosen by your genes. It was a waiting game for you just like all yours peers in all the five factions. There was certain stigma that came with being an omega but still they were needed, they were part of the system.

Mating was encouraged whenever it was possible but it had to be consensual. For it was found that it hadn’t been then those involved would be punished severely. It did not matter the type of pairings that formed, only that a child would eventually followed.

Occasionally Packs formed, when several individuals came together, alphas, betas and at least one omega. Their instincts drove them, the pack bond would be strong and the omega would be the glue that held them together.

However since the birth rate for female omegas was low and there was higher chance of male omega being born. These packs were few and far between. An omega was essential for the survival and success of the pack as a unit within the faction system. Omega might be considered the lowest of the low but they were a calming balm that could sooth an alpha’s fury and temper a beta’s wrath without them, eventually there would be war between the two for dominance and control inside the fence.

When your mother had fallen pregnant by your beta father, they believed that you would be an alpha or a beta like them. Fate had other plans when it came to you.

Like all births in Amity, yours was celebrated but they watched you closely, waiting for the day you would present. As it would be the start of a life long journey that would end with you finding place in the world. In your case, it would led to your pack.

That day was burnt into your memory, it was something you would never forget nor be allowed to forget. You had presented at the tender age of fourteen, when your scent had subtly changed revealing what and who you were to those around you as your hormones rushed excitedly around your body. You had started on the road to becoming a woman.

You remembered waking up feeling throbbing between your thighs, it was both painful and pleasurable at the same time. With every passing moment, it grew worse and began to spread. The longer the laid in your bed, the harsher the pain became and the pleasure sweetened.

It was hell and heaven wagering war within your body, you pushed yourself out of bed and staggered towards the bathroom. Each step brought new pain to the table but you reached the door, throwing your body through the doorway and slamming down hard upon the cool tiles of the bathroom floor.

Fever followed the pain, you felt as if you were boiling inside out. The cool touch of floor helped at first but it couldn’t put the fire out that raged within. You tossed and turned, groaning in agony as the fire licked its way through every vein, muscle and inch of your flesh consuming you, bringing you higher and higher before you throwing you head first in the pit. You knew what to expect but experiencing it was something else. They couldn’t have prepared you for this. Your body was changing but you just wanted it to be over.   


You weren’t sure how much time had passed as you lay curled in a ball on the floor of the bathroom, hoping that someone would walk through that door and find you. Your mother had smelt blood lingering upon you from the side of your home.

She knew what that meant and knew that you needed her in your time need. She had rushed to your side but  she hadn’t expected the scent of an omega rolling off your tiny body in waves. She stumbled, clinging to the doorway and just stood there. You had watched her freeze up in the doorway of the tiny shared bathroom, the blood quickly disappearing from her face as she stared down at you curled up in the corner.

The sight of her pale face had confused you as you reached out to her, trying to make heads or tails of what was going on. In the end, her maternal instinct had won out, she rushed over and took you into her arms.

**“It’s going to be alright”** She spoke the same phrase like a mantra over and over again as you lay in her arms. It wasn’t until later than night did you learn the truth about what you were.

_Omega, you were an omega._

Once you had presented, you were marched off to be registered like everyone else as soon as the fever died down. It had started as it should have with a few simple questions.

_Your name_

_Your age_

_Your parents status_

_And finally your own_

The answers rolled off your tongue, answering them one right after another. It was easy enough, the information was drilled into you about the hierarchy system that was the same for all factions but once you had verbally confirmed what they already knew then you sent to see a barrage of doctors like all the newly presented were.

They were categorizing you, creating a medical file that only the leaders of the factions would have access to when it came for your participation in the choosing ceremony. When it came to life within any faction your biological status did not matter, as it was always faction before blood.

You had been born into Amity, the faction dedicated to peacefulness, kindness, forgiveness, trust, self-sufficiency, and neutrality. Your aptitude test had revealed that you were not meant for your birth faction.

You had chosen to become Dauntless at the age of sixteen. Your parents had been shocked but they knew that Amity was not where you belonged. You had spread your wings and flown home, to Dauntless where your future would start.

You could not forgive those who caused you unnecessary pain and suffering, you held on your grudges. Your hair triggered temper had gone you into trouble more times that you dared to recall which had led to several extra doses of peace serum to try and stop you starting more fights. You are not meant to be Amity, it was your birth place but it was not where you belonged. You were destined for another faction.

So when your own choosing day finally came around, you did not hesitate over your choice like many others did. You wasted no time up upon that stage, picking up the blade and slicing through the flesh of your thumb.The blood rushed to the surface, leaking through the wound you had created and dripping down upon the burning coals in the bowl below. Your future was sealed as the drop of blood sizzled away into nothingness.

You joined your new family, your new faction only glancing back at your family one last time. It was an image you seared onto your memory. You loved them dearly but this was the best path for you. You needed to be yourself, you couldn’t be that living in Amity. You’d be living a lie and that was denying who you really were.

Surviving the Initiation hadn’t been easy, each stage was harder than the last. Stage one was purely physical, you fought to the best of your ability trying to remain high enough in the ranking to not be cut at the end of the stage.

Stage two was emotional, you had to face your fears in a stimulation similar but more advanced than the one you taken during the aptitude test. It was difficult but you had needed to learn to control your emotions in the midst of frightening situations in order to progress. You had to face what terrified you again and again but each time was marginal easier than the time before. Slowly you had shaved time off your initial time which had earned you points which had let you enter the third and final stage.

Stage three was mental, you had to enter your fear landscape one last time. This was one that counted, this was one that decided your final rank. This was the one that was watched and judged by the leaders of Dauntless.

Only the top ten initiates became members of faction, the bottom five had become guards at the fence. This hadn’t been your fate, you had ranked high enough to escape this. Fourth highest, fourth to choose where you wanted to belong. You made your decision, you hadn’t regretted it.

You lived and breathed dauntless, this was your new home. This was where you had crossed paths with ones who would form your pack. All of them you had encountered during your initiation but only your relationship with Tris had blossomed during the early stages. Your alphas hadn’t once glanced in your direction, they hadn't noticed you up until your eighteenth birthday, they had barely been aware of your existence.

You had been very aware of theirs even from the very beginning. It was hard not to develop a crush on the stoic Four and the dominating Eric. As radically different as the day and night, you had found yourself feeling something for the both of them. They were your superiors, it was wrong but you couldn’t stop what already begun.

However with Tris, now that had been different. The two of you were on equal footing, initiates together struggling to survive the cut of both stage one and two. You lent on one another alongside the friends you had made. She was kind, considerate and made you feel safe, protected. You fought your hardest through each of your battles even when pitted against friends and foe alike. You needed, nah craved to stay above the red line. Thankfully you had but that was a story for another time.

When your eighteenth birthday had come around, your second heat hit hard and fast. It was unlike anything you had ever felt before. The pain washed over you wave after wave. Each was stronger and more concentrated than the one that came before it. Your monthly injection had faded away the night before, you lay upon the floor of the tiny apartment moaning in agony. You needed to move, to find someone, anyone but first you needed to get your feet.

Darkness filled your vision, the sound of muffled voices filled the air as you gave into the welcoming embrace of oblivion.

* * *

 

When you next awoke, you were laying in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar apartment. The covers hide your bare body from the world’s prying eyes. Upon turning your head left you discovered Tris and Four curled closely into one another and when you turned your head right you found Eric. All of them lost in their own dreams and you curious at how this bizarre situation had come to be but yet you felt happy, comfortable and as if you had finally come home.

The sun was rising, the light shone through the windows behind the bed lighting up the room but how could that be? Then it hit you, you had blacked out in the middle of an empty corridor, your legs had finally given out when you had gotten so far. How long had you lay in that desolate place before you had been found? How had you gotten here? Who had undressed you? You hoped it had been Tris.

The pain of heat always last exactly three days and three nights, it would lessen in the final hours but in this moment, there was nothing but faint, blunt sting that lingered around your neck and left wrist. You knew that you should be in throngs of agony, thrashing back and forth as pain and desire tried to consume every inch of your being, driving you that much closer to madness.

You lifted your left arm, bringing it closer to face, inspecting every inch of the flesh that lay before your eyes. You dared not gasp at the unexpected sight of the indention of another’s teeth that had dug deeply into your skin. You had been bitten by another, claimed by unknown figure. This was the source of the dulled pain, the claiming mark.

Your hand drove at your neck, running along the ridges of your shoulder blades starting on the right side then moving to the left, it soon found another two bite marks either side of your throat. Multiple bite marks upon an individual was the sign of new pack rising and you were now part of this one. It frightened yet also excited you but it brought to back the thought of why you were naked in bed with three others.

You shoot up sharply, your hand clutching the bite mark on the right side of throat absent mindedly running your fingers over each of the individual ridges, trying to imagine who had made the mark. The covers that once covered you had fallen gathering around your waist but no-one else was awake, for a moment it did not matter.

The mattress dipped as one of the occupations moved suddenly, bringing you back to reality. You were no longer alone in the waking world.

_To be continued_

* * *

 

**Useful notes:**

 

Heat Suppressants - tablets or injections

Tablets - taken daily

Injections - once every three months

Males get a lower dose than female due to only being able to conceive through medical intervention in same sex pairings. (Male and female)

Females - higher dose to reduce the frequency of the heats but doesn’t stop them altogether

Heat/Rut - Lasts for three days and nights. Painful without medical or sexual intervention. Bonding or mating isn't essential but can occur.

 

Omega heat -  Can and will trigger Alpha’s rut but requires either extremely close proximity or skin on skin contact. Beta’s can resist but will feel the beginnings of heat but not the full on effect until they have sexual/physical  contact with the omega in question.

 

Unbonded omegas - The effects of heat whilst unbonded are considerably worse, the pain is almost unbearable and medical aid is advised unless a casual sexual partner is available during this period. Their regular scent has often been described as a water down version of a betas until they reach their heat cycles then it changes. It becomes intoxicating to both alphas and betas as along as they are also unbonded. To the already bonded, it is not appealing but it can strike up the paternal/maternal instinct in the more mature adults regardless of if they have pups themselves.

 

Before 2nd heat - Female Omegas are presented with the option of an addition injection, this is a contraceptive as the second heat triggers their reproductive system into life. The probability of become pregnant during the second heat is 90% without the injection. With the injection it’s 15%

 

Pack Structure: When there are more than one alpha or beta in a pack than the first to cement the claim will be the primary alpha or beta. To cement the mating bond, the alpha or beta will reopen their bite mark during sexual contact but it must be before they climax which will trigger the omega’s own natural instinct to return the claim.

 

Within packs, there is always the possible for multiple relationships to emerge between other pack mates. The omega will always be the central connection regardless. Once the hierarchy has been established in mixed and multi alpha/beta packs then tension will settle down and life will carry on like before.

 

In regards to this pack, the structure is the following:

 

Eric: Primary Alpha to the reader

Four: Secondary Alpha to the reader

Tris: Primary/Only Beta

Reader: Omega

 

Pups/Future Children: The primary alpha, in this case Eric will have the sole to right to sire the reader’s first born. After the birth and the mother’s recovery period passes then the secondary alpha Four may if he chooses have children with the reader. During this time, he also can have children with the shared beta, Tris. The beta does have the right through medical intervention to have children with the reader but only after Four has sired at least one child of his own.

 

Relationships within the pack: Pack relationships generally are positive, some more than others in order for the pack to survive as a unit. The depths of each bond depend on the individuals in question that formed them. The ones within the pack are listed below.

 

**Eric and the reader** \- The initial relationship is one sided, the reader crushes on Eric throughout initiation but this is not returned. He barely knows that she exists, she is just another number in a pool of potential members of dauntless. Their one on one interactions are limited to him berating her. Until she joins Dauntless then he starts to truly see her as a woman and as a warrior. She enters Intelligence with Four but in her downtime she is found in the tattoo parlor learning from Tori and her team. The reader’s crush remains but it’s never vocalised. Eric is curious about the omega in their ranks but until the night of her second heat, that’s as far as it goes.

 

Eric becomes her primary alpha, the bond is primarily lust driven but over time he gets to know her and he becomes protective of **his** omega even if he does have to share her. He doesn’t enjoy this but does enjoy the relationship with the reader as a whole. Not that he publicly admits this.

 

**Four and the reader** \- The initial relationship starts similarly to Eric. They are instructor and student, nothing more. Four is more focused to Tris Prior who he is falling in love with. When the reader joins Intelligence then the relationship grows. He is aware of the friendship between Tris and the reader so tries to become friends to make Tris happy but over time the motivation shifts. He starts to see more to her than just another soldier to order about. They bond and grow closer. He is aware of Tris’s protective nature towards her and the growing beta/omega bond between them that started when they were still initiates. He supports the bond as Tris is the one he loves and he is more open than Eric but only just.

 

He didn’t plan to bond with the reader but what happens was something he tried to resist. His own primal needs took over and he formed a bond with the reader. Even though viewed as a tragic hero, the stoic alpha will not abandon his new omega. It is awkward at first after the bond is cemented. Four plans to work on the relationship for the betterment of the pack but his primary relationship is with Tris but that doesn’t meant that the reader doesn’t matter to him in the long run. His feelings will deepen over time. Maybe one day he might love her too.

 

**Tris and the reader** \- Friendship came first, they bonded over being from the factions that usually don't choose dauntless. Neither of them like Peter for his crass, ruthlessness but Tris can't begin to understand the reader’s crush on Eric. They were each other's confidants. Christina is more Tris’ friend that the reader’s but they did get along to a degree. The more time they spent together, the stronger the bond became.

 

Tris’s beta instincts want to protect the reader especially around Eric and Peter. Reader was grateful for this but still wanted to grow strong, to prove that she could stand on her own two feet and wasn’t weak like Eric had suggested. Tris and the reader would train separately but she always keep one eye on her when possible. Tris’s romantic feelings for Four presented first but there was always a closeness to the reader underneath it all. Tris did struggle with her sexuality but with the encourage of Four accepted when had always been there. Their romantic relationship started to blossom in the days after the reader’s second heat even though Tris and the reader didn’t complete the bond due to Tris’s fear of intimacy. For the reader did touch Tris sexually albeit briefly.  Neither of them sunk their teeth into one another.

 

The reader needed to recover from what had happened during the three nights with Eric, Four and Tris. She elected to remain with the reader in the apartment, which later turned out to be Four’s as it happened to the closest at the time. Tris took care of the reader, they did not progress any further with their bond which Eric later mocked but they finally both expressed the depths of their feelings and started their romantic entanglement.

 

**Four and Eric** \- Often cold and antagonistic but are trying to be civil for the sake of their shared omega and the longevity of the pack.

 

**Four and Tris** \- In love with each other but are finding that the reader is slowly becoming a bigger part of their lives and relationship. They spent time together but also time apart to bond with their omega. Tris’s loses her virginity to Four but in time, the reader occasionally joins in with their intimacies if Eric hasn’t monopolies her time.

 

**Tris and Eric -** Confusing as hell as Eric is never clear about his thoughts of Tris. Tris finds he unnerves her at times.

  
The most complex is **Eric, Reader, Tris and Four** as together they have formed a pack between two leaders and two young former initiates who have only been part of dauntless for two years. At first, rumors were cruel and vicious more aimed at the reader because her station as an omega but they faded away as quickly as they rose. Mostly due to Eric who is feared more than Four. There are still those who whisper in dark corners.


End file.
